The Day
by pimptav
Summary: The continuation of 'First Love' Kakuzu and Hidan in college  Setting is modern, 2010-2011  unfinished
1. Chapter 1

Hidan smiled, taking in his scent.

Hidan opened his eyes, looking up at Kakuzu. "I'm gonna miss you, Kuzu..."

Kakuzu smiled looking down at him. "I'm gonna miss you, too, babe..."

Hidan whined and looked down at his chest, looking at his rosary hanging around Kakuzu's neck; then took it in his tiny hands.

"Why do we have to go to different colleges that are so far away?" Hidan asked, sadness filling his voice.

Kakuzu smoothed Hidan's gelled hair back and rested his hand on the back of his head. Hidan whined and looked up into his emerald eyes.

Kakuzu smiled. "I'm only like an hour away..." he told him."And I can drive anytime I want now, anyway, babe..."

Hidan whined. "Stiiiiilll!" he cried in his face. He looked away annoyed, blushing slightly. "So far awaaay!" he cried. He pouted sadly.

Kakuzu giggled softly again. He slid his hand up to his cheek, moving Hidan's head up to look at him, looking deep in his magenta eyes. "I'm gonna visit you ever chance I get...promise..."

Hidan began to smile faintly. "Promise?" he asked, looking up into his eyes, his eyes shinning.

Kakuzu smiled and bent down and kissed him softly. "Promise..." he whispered, lips tickling his as he promised.

Hidan giggled and blushed, biting his tongue and turning his head away.

Kakuzu smirked and kissed his cheek, making Hidan squeal softly.

Kakuzu giggled softly in his ear. "You're so cute, babe..." he whispered.

"Mmmmm..." Hidan whined. He hugged him tight, rubbing his cheek on his chest. "I can't wait till next summer."

Kakuzu's smile faded slightly. "Why?"

Hidan giggled and looked up at him. "You silly!" he cried. Kakuzu stared at him, confused. "We're getting married then."

"O-oh...right..." Kakuzu stuttered, blushing slightly.

Hidan's smile faded. "Don't tell me you forgot..."

Kakuzu's eyes widened. "O-oh no! Of course I didn't forget. I couldn't forget! Why would I forget?...H-How could I forget?"

Hidan giggled. "You're silly." he told him and he rubbed his cheek on his chest again.

"Yeah...I am..." Kakuzu mumbled to himself.

Hidan heard what he said and the tone of his voice. He backed up and looked at his face.

Kakuzu blinked a few times, and smiled faintly.

Hidan was about to ask what was wrong, but someone cried for him behind him.

He looked behind him. "Whaaat?" he cried distressed.

She sighed, tired from unloading her car, that was parked behind Kakuzu's mom's old pick-up. She put her hands on her hips, looking down at Hidan. "Ya know, ya coulda helped." she complained.

Hidan sweated a bit, knowing she was right. "Sorry, Auntie..." he apologized. He looked up at Kakuzu. "I had to say good-bye to my Kuzu..." he said. He giggled and smiled big, twisting his body in his arms. He looked back at his Auntie.

She smiled. "It's fine...well, let's get this up to your dorm room..." she said, letting her hands fall by her sides.

She looked up at Kakuzu, planning only to give him a quick glance. She ended up starring at his face for a second, seeing worry in his face as he looked down at Hidan's head.

She cocked her eye brow. "Kakuzu?" she asked, concerned Hidan looked up at him as well.

Kakuzu's eyes widened. He looked up at her. He blinked a few times before smiling faintly at her.

She stared at him a second before she just ignored the little incident Shaking her head, she turned back around to pick up one of Hidan's bags.

Sensing how uneasy he was, Hidan asked "Kuzu?"

Kakuzu blinked and looked down at him. He smiled and asked "What is it, babe?" forgetting all about what happened earlier.

Hidan smirked. He wrapped his arms around his neck, leg popping up, pressing his body on his. Kakuzu's eyes widened.

"You wanna take me to my dorm room...?" Hidan asked, trying to sound sexy. He looked down at his chest, blushing slightly "We could goof off..." he looked up at him "ya know?" he asked, eyes filled with lust.

Kakuzu's eyes widened more and he turned red. "H..Hidan? Not...N-Not in the day time!" he cried, wondering why the fuck he was trying to be seme all of a sudden.

Hidan giggled. "Aw, come on...you know you can do_ that_ in the daytime now.." he giggled again, twirling Kuzu's hair around his finger, putting his leg up in the air more. "A little farewell love never hurt anyone...my Kuzu..."

Kakuzu turned redder. "Hidaaan!" he cried, louder this time, trying to push him off him.

Hidan began laughing hard. He covered his mouth so quite his laughs. He lowered his leg down to the sidewalk, knowing that he could never do that to Kakuzu again.

Kakuzu just hung his head low to hide his face from the rest of the college students walking around the campus, ready for their first day back or first day ever at college.

Hidan tilted his head and kissed him on the lips softly. Kakuzu lifted his head up and looked into his eyes, seeing happiness and love fill his pink irises. "See ya this weekend, Kuzu" he told him, looking deep in his eyes. Kakuzu smiled big, loving to be near him, loving that he finally had him for himself, all of him, forever and ever...

Hidan backed up and started walking off to his Auntie.

Kakuzu watched, giggling to himself, as Hidan's Auntie lifted his tiny body in her arms, up into the air, and watched Hidan struggle to get free.

Eventually Trisha put him down, wiping her tears away as Hidan just coughed nervously, not looking at her face, just everywhere else.

He watched as Hidan and Trisha walked off, Trisha carrying all of his things, Hidan not carrying a single thing.

Kakuzu just hated to see him walk away. He wanted to be near him now, just to have him now and forever, never wanting to see him walk away from him, ever...

He shook his head, erasing the images like his brain was an etch i-sketch. He looked over at his mom's old pick-up, seeing her ready to go in the driver's seat. He sighed, distressed, and began walking over to it, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets.

He climbed into the truck, slamming the door next to him. He looked down at his feet, still filled with distress.

His mom looked at him and smiled, hands on the wheel, ready to go. "You ready?"

Kakuzu smiled faintly. "Yeah." he mumbled, sadly, not lifting his head.

His mom looked back out the windshield and started to drive off. "Don't worry, you gonna see him everyday...real soon, hun..." she said, trying to make him feel better.

Kakuzu gulped. He looked out the window, looking back at the college, hoping to see Hidan. But he didn't, he was long gone.

"...yeah...one day..."

* * *

"I thought you said you could do this, Kuzu..."

"MOM!" Kakuzu cried, looking back at her, stopping in his tracks. "I told you not to call me that!" he yelled at her. He fixed the bag over his shoulder then began walking again, pulling his rolling suitcase behind him.

His mom chuckled, walking behind him, carrying his other bag in her hand. "Kuzu, Kuzu, Kuzu!" she joked.

Kakuzu stopped and looked back at his mom, face neon. "Moooom..."

She laughed hard. Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and looked back in front of him and kept on walking.

She started to giggle softly as she calmed down. "Oh come on, Kakuzu...I was just kidding..." she apologized.

Kakuzu sighed, just rolling his eyes, not wanting to deal with her at all.

She set down the bag and looked up at him. "Well...I think you can find your way now, huh...Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu stopped and looked back at her, then at the bag on the floor, then up at her. "What?"

She was smiling faintly. "Trisha is taking me home remember? You got the truck now..."

"Oh yeah..." he said sadly, looking up at his mom's sad expression.

Kakuzu blinked a few times, then blushed. He dropped his stuff and walked up to her. "Mom, don't look at me like that." he begged. "You promised you wouldn't..." he asked, tears starting to hurt the back of his throat.

Her eyes widened. "Look at you like what?" she asked, sadness in her voice. "It's just that my only son" she sobbed softly "is going off to college." she sobbed again, voice getting sadder by the second. She covered her mouth as the tears began to flow past her cheeks.

Kakuzu sighed, smiling faintly. "Mooom" he complained "I'm not gonna be gone forever, ya know? I'll visit every chance I get." he promised.

She laughed faintly. "No you won't, you'll be busy with Hidan." she joked, her sadness suddenly gone.

Kakuzu laughed. "Mooom! That is so not true." he told her, trying to keep a straight face. "I gotta sleep too, ya know." he joked.

She laughed again, bringing Kakuzu into her arms, making Kakuzu lose the last bit of air he had in his lungs. "I'm gonna miss you, my only baby boy." she sobbed, hugging him tighter.

Kakuzu groaned, turning red from embarrassment and lack of air. He wiggled around in her grip. "Mooom! What's with all the fucking names today?" he asked faintly. "I can't breathe!" he gasped, using his last breath to beg for air.

She loosened her grip "Alright, alright, alright." she said as she set him down, out of her arms. She smiled. "I love you, hun."

Kakuzu smiled back. "Love you too, mom." he said. He hugged her tight, filling his lungs with that familiar scent, never wanting to forget it.

"Okay, okay, okay" Kakuzu said. He backed up from her and wiped his tears away, hanging his head low. "Enough of that..." he told her.

She smiled. "Call me...everyday...okay? And write me, too. And don't break the truck."

Kakuzu giggled and looked up at her. "Promise..." he told her.

She giggled. "You do that a lot don't you?" she asked.

His smile faded. "Promising?" he asked, slightly confused.

She nodded. "Just don't break any of them..." Kakuzu gulped.

She smiled bigger. "See you soon son..." she told him, before kissing him on the head and turning away.

Kakuzu stared at her walk off, wanting that to not be the last time he saw her, or anyone he loved.

He shook his head and picked up the bag his mom left for him. He turned around and looked at his stuff on the ground, wondering how he would handle all of his stuff...

* * *

"Ah...room 256..." he dropped his stuff to the ground and dug around his pocket for his key.

_I hope I'm not roomed with a freak..._Kakuzu thought as he looked in his back pocket.

He opened the door, seeing that his prayer wasn't answered.

"Oh, you have _GOT_ to be kidding me!" he cried, looking at the bed across the room, at a man relaxing peacefully on it.

He was either half black or half white, with green hair and the creepiest looking eyes, staring right at him, right into his scared soul.

"What the fuck...?" Kakuzu cried, not being able to finish his sentence, not knowing what to say. "What are you?" he asked, scared to get an answer.

"That's not a very nice question..." he said.

_"I don't freak you out do I?. "_he said again, but it wasn't the same voice as before.

Kakuzu's eyes widened in fear. "Oh come on! Stop getting freakier!"

The man glared at him. _"Don't make me eat you..."_

"Don't worry...I won't eat you..."

Kakuzu stared at him in fear and wonder "You're confusing the fuck outta me..." he told him. "Stop talking like that!" he commanded.

The man sat up on his bed, looking directly at Kakuzu. Kakuzu whined as he stared into the creepy, orange eyes again.

The man got up and walked up to him. Kakuzu's body began to tense as he walked closer to him. A bead of sweat rolled down the back of his neck as he stood there, looking up at the man.

He stared down at him for a while...before smiling and holding out his white hand. "I'm Zetsu..."

_"And you are?"_

* * *

"Okay, let's get this straight...huh..." Hidan stopped and looked at the kid. "What was your name again?"

The kid threw his arms in the air. "TOBI!" he cried, smiling big.

Hidan sighed again, getting pissed about him yelling again. Through tight teeth, Hidan said "Okay, Tobi..." trying to control his anger. He looked over to his side of the room. "My side" he said, pointing to it. "Your side." he said, pointing to Tobi's bed that he was sitting on.

The kid nodded, staring at him with his one good eye, the other covered with an eye patch of some sort.

"Don't you touch my bed." he flicked his pointer finger up. "Or my clothes" he continued to count his fingers as he went down the list. "Or my books, or my food, or my hair...definitely not my hair..." he looked at Tobi as he continued to stare at him intently. "Got it?" he asked.

Tobi nodded, even though it looked like he wasn't listening at all to Hidan.

His eye widened like he saw candy across the room. He jumped up and ran to Hidan's side of the room.

"What the fuck did I just tell you?" Hidan commanded, glaring over at him.

Tobi picked up the picture frame on his bedside table. "Who is this?" he asked, pointing to Kakuzu.

Hidan rolled his eyes and walked up behind him, looking over his shoulder. He smiled.

"That's Kakuzu...my fiancé" he told him, heart racing in his chest.

"Oooooooohhh!" Tobi cried. "What happened to his face?"

Hidan growled, eye twitching. He punched him in the head, leaving him on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

"That's Hidan..." Kakuzu told Zetsu. "My...my fiancé..." he looked down at his rosary, laying on his chest. He picked it up with his hands, looking at the two shapes, one shape in the other; a perfect fit.

"Ah..." Zetsu said in awe, looking at a copy of the same picture Hidan had. He looked up at Kakuzu. "When's the special day?" he asked, not really being interested.

Kakuzu shrugged, still looking at the necklace, stroking it slightly. "Next summer or something."

_"You ready for you life to go down hill?"_

Kakuzu chuckled, nervously, still feeling chills down his spine when he heard that voice. He looked up out the window next to him, sighing. "I don't know..."

"You better be..." Zetsu said. He looked back at the photo. "He looks like a nice fellow..."

Kakuzu smile faded as he continued to look out the window. "He is..." he said softly.

"I love him"

_I love him..._


	2. Chapter 2

"So...what are you studying to be?"

Kakuzu sighed. He looked back at Zetsu, who was laying on his own bed, nose burried in a magazine.

"An economist..."

Zetsu turned a page, looking up at the next page. "Whyyyy?" he asked, acting intrested.

Kakuzu sighed and explained. " Becasue...to be able to survive in these times, you need money, and to make sure you have money, you need to know how to deal with or work with money...and to make sure you don't fuck it all up...you need to know how it all works..."

"Sorry I asked..." Zetsu replied, confused by every word he just said.

Kakuzu chuckled, and went back to his work.

"Why are you even studying? It's like 2 o'clock in the afternoon..." Zetsu asked, looking at the clock, then up at him.

Kakuzu looked back over at his paper of notes, his long paper of notes. "I'm going to see Hidan in an hour, I want to get this done before I go..." he told him, looking back at his book.

_"So you two can waste some time?"_ Zetsu asked.

Kakuzu turned red and looked back at his orange eyes, staring at him. "Noooo..." he told him. He looked back at his notes and mumbled to himself "Okay, maybe..."

He thought about it, but shook his head so he could get back to work.

_beep beep beep_

Kakuzu blinked at looked at his wristwatch that was flashing the time at him. He pushed the button to shut it up and put his pen down, shutting the book with it inside.

He then got up, getting his bookbag, and began to walk to the door.

_"Where are you going?"_

Kakuzu looked back at him, hand on the doorknob, other hand holding his bookbag over his shoulder.

"To see Hidan..."

Zetsu nodded his head at him. He looked back at the magazine.

"You look stupid with your hair back..." Zetsu commented, simply.

Kakuzu sulked and pulled the hair tie out of his hair, letting his long, brown hair down over his shoulders. "I only did that so I could study..."

_"SURE ya did..."_ Zetsu commented.

"Shut up, you..."

"You think you look hot, don't you?"

Kakuzu then left without another word, slamming the door behind him.

As he walked out to his car, he thought about what they would do together, Hidan and him. Would they just talk or what? Or would they goof off...Kakuzu turned pink just thinking about it all, about all the possible sanario's that could occur.

He shook his head again, worrying about here and now, not about then and there.

He threw his book back in the pick-up and climbed into the car, slamming the truck door next to him and putting the keys ignition.

"Hey."

Kakuzu looked out the opened window, to see his oddly colored roommate walking up to the truck.

Kakuzu sighed, arms falling, one hand on the wheel, other on his keys. "Whaaat?" he asked, getting annoyed.

Zetsu stopped by the car door, poking his head in the opened window. "You going by the store?"

"uh..." Kakuzu started.

"Good..." Zetsu said. He opened the door and sat in the passanger seat, slamming the truck door.

"I didn't even say I was..." Kakuzu told him, getting more annoyed by his presence.

_"You're going anyway..."_ he said simply looking out the windsheild.

"Heh..." Kakuzu said nervously. He looked back at the wheel, turning the key and starting the car. Then went off to see his babe with Zetsu tagging along, unfortunetly.

Zetsu looked down at the radio. _"Do we really have to listen to this crap?"_

Kakuzu was slumped in the driver seat. He darted his eyes over to him. "You got something with 'OK go'?"

"No, no, no...I'm just asking..."

_"Because it sucks..."_

Kakuzu sighed and reached over and turned off the radio. "Fine..." he said, anger hidden in his voice, hating the silence of the world outside.

Zetsu looked over at him confused. "What's wrong with you?"

Kakuzu sighed. "Nothing..." he told him.

_"I know it's somthing..."_

"Now tell me..."

Kakuzu sighed, getting used to talking to his split personalities. "It's just..." He started. He sighed.

_I can't tell him...he wouldn't get it..._ Kakuzu thought._ No one would..._

So...he lied...

"I...I-It's been a while..." he said, blushing slightly.

"Eh?" Zetsu asked, confused. "A while...?"

_"What are you planning to do, fuck him right when you see him?"_

Kakuzu groaned. He braked and stopped behind the other car, waiting for the signal. He layed his forearms across the top of the wheel and rested his forehead on his arms. He sighed, distressed.

"I just..." he said sadly. He sighed again. He let his head down lower, hair falling over his arms.

"Green light..."

Kakuzu's head shot up, seeing that the cars ahead of him where moving. He sat back, taking hold of the wheel and drove off to catch up, forgetting about the conversation before hand.

"Hey, have you seen a kid named Hidan?"

"You mean hottie over there?" one of the girls asked him, pointing over to Hidan, who was playing, well more like watching, basketball with Tobi.

Kakuzu smirked. "Yeah, that's him alright." he said while Hidan watched one kid throw the basketball at the hoop, just for it to miss.

One girl gasped and looked at Kakuzu. "You know him?" she cried.

Zetsu rolled his eyes. "Can we leave now?"

Kakuzu ignored him and giggled to the girl's comment. "Course I do." he told them.

The other girl squealed. "That's just so not fair!" she cried.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the other girl started, waving her hand at her to shut up. "How do you know him?"

Kakuzu giggled again, knowing that their hopes where about to be crushed. "High school..." he told them. He looked over at Hidan and called his name, calling him that sweet name.

Hidan looked behind him, remebering that voice. He face brightened and he smiled big when he saw his Kuzu.

"Kuzu!" he cried. He ran up to him, jumping up into his arms, wrapping his legs and arms tight around him, almost making Kakuzu fall back on his ass.

"The fuck..." one girl said. Zetsu just giggled to himself.

Kakuzu giggled and held onto Hidan's ass to keep him up in his arms. "Calm down, babe, geez" he told him. "I wasn't DEAD..."

Hidan giggled "I can't calm down, you fucker, I haven't seen you in like...FOREVER!" he cried, hugging him tight.

Kakuzu giggled. "It's been 4 days..."

Hidan whinned.

Kakuzu smiled and kissed his ear. "I missed you, too..." he whispered in his ear.

Hidan giggled, hugging him tighter.

Zetsu rolled his eyes. _"Oh brother..."_ He noticed the kid that was with Hidan, staring at him with his one good eye. Zetsu blinked confused and looked away.

"Get down, babe, I'm tired..." Kakuzu asked, trying not to sound demanding.

Hidan groaned. "Fiiiine..." he complained. He unwrapped his legs and let his feet fall down to the grass.

Kakuzu didn't let go off his ass as he kissed him softly.

Zetsu shook his head and crossed his arms, looking away. "Hurry up, I need to get to the store..." he complained, wanting to got out of the akward situation.

"Mmmmm..." Kakuzu whinned, shooing him away with his hand, grabbing Hidan's face afterwards, kissing him harder.

Zetsu sighed, distressed, darting his eyes over to the kid running up to them.

"Hidan-chaan!"

Hidan groaned and looked back at the person running up to him.

"Tobi, what the hell?" Hidan yelled at him. Kakuzu giggled softly and kissed his cheek, down to his neck.

Tobi stopped next to Hidan, looking up at Kakuzu. "So, YOU'RE the one with the messed up face, huh?" Tobi yelled, pointing at Kakuzu's face.

Kakuzu's head shot up and glared down at him. Hidan whinned nervously.

"The fuck is wrong with you, pirate?" Kakuzu demanded.

The kid blinked, surprised. "Pirate?" he asked confused, not understanding the insult.

Kakuzu clenched his fist, ready to punch this guy in the face, wanting to make him lose his other eye.

"Kuzu, Kuzu, Kuzu please!" Hidan begged, waving his hands in his face. Kakuzu looked at him confused, looking deep into his amythest eyes.

Hidan gulped. He sweated a bit as he waved his hands infront of Kakuzu. "Don't hurt him okay? He's not the best fighter, and he's my roommate and I-I..." Hidan looked up into his eyes and blinked confused when he saw that Kakuzu wasn't really paying attention to him. "K...K-Kuzu?" he asked, turning pink.

Kakuzu smiled and rested his hand on his cheek. "I missed you calling me that..." he said simply, rubbing his thumb on his cheek.

Hidan turned red and smiled faintly. He giggled and said "I missed you calling me babe..."

"So where are we going?"

Kakuzu shrugged as he looked down at the sidewalk, fingers laced around Hidan's.

Zetsu sighed. "Well, I really need to go to the store."

"OH! Can I get some candy?" Tobi cried in Zetsu's ear.

Zetsu sighed, turning slightly pink. _"I'm not getting you anything..."_ he told him, darting his eyes over to him

"Please, Zetsu-san!" Tobi cried.

Zetsu groaned, tenseing up his shoudlers, looking away from Tobi. "I said no..."

Hidan looked back at them. "Stop yelling you two, you're ruining the moment..." Hidan ordered.

"Yes, Hidan-chaaan!" Tobi cried, waving at him.

"Eh? Tobi...I'm right here...you don't yell you fucker..." he ordered, turning back around.

"OK!" Tobi cried. Hidan groaned in anger.

Kakuzu giggled and looked over at Hidan's distressed face. "I thought you liked him as a 'roommate'" Kakuzu said, making quote marks in the air.

Hidan shrugged. "Eh..." he said, rolling his eyes.

Hidan looked over at Kakuzu, who was smiling at him.

He blinked, confused. "What?"

Kakuzu shook his head and looked ahead of him. "I just love you..." he said. He sighed. "is all..." he finished.

Hidan smiled. "I love you, too..." he said. He got closer to him and rested his cheek on his shoulder, loving his warmth.

Kakuzu smiled and kissed him on the head.

Hidan giggled. "I can't wait till we get married." he said.

Kakuzu's smile faded slightly.

"Neither can I..."


	3. Chapter 3

_buzz...buzz...buzz..._

Kakuzu groaned, lifting his weak head up from the pillow. His eyes squinted when he was blinded by the little light on the phone, that was buzzing on the side table.

Kakuzu groaned again, not wanting to talk to anyone right now, concidering it was the middle of the night, maybe two AM.

He struggled slightly as he started reaching for the phone, struggling more as he looked at the oddly bright screen on his phone.

He sighed again, head falling. He flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hidan...it's 2 o'clock in the morning..." he complained into the phone.

Hidan giggled on the other side of the phone, sitting up on his bed, indian style.

"I couldn't sleep..." he told him.

Kakuzu chuckled, weakly, shifting his weight back on his back.

"You expecting me to help you get back to sleep,huh?" Kakuzu whispered to not wake the sleeping Zetsu on the other side of the room.

Hidan giggled and looked down at his crossed legs, picking at his toes. "Yeah, kinda sorta..." he mumbled to him.

Kakuzu put his hand behind his head. "So...how do I do that?" he asked, already having an idea in mind.

Hidan gulped and looked over at Tobi, who was sound asleep on his bed on the other side of the room. He looked back at his feet, hand wrapped around his foot. "I uh..."

Kakuzu's lips started to turn into a smile. "What is it, babe?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm, yet still lustfull.

Hidan whinned over the phone, starting to pick at his toe nails again.

You could hear Hidan's pout over the phone as he said "Nutin..."

Kakuzu giggled. "Someone misses me, huh?" he asked, teasing him.

Hidan whinned again, biting his lip.

When Kakuzu didn't get an immediate response, he simply started "I'll take that as a yes..."

Hidan took a deep breath through his nostrils. He tensed his body up, feeling the sensational pleasures again, loving the warm feeling flow through his body, loving the hardness of his body.

Kakuzu giggled. "You okay...boy?"

"Y-Yeah..." Hidan stuttered.

"Oooh...I don't think you are..." Kakuzu teased more, feeling the same warm sensations as Hidan did. "You called me for a reason didn't you?"

Hidan whinned, sweat starting to roll down his forehead, knowing that Kakuzu knew his true intentions for calling him so late in the night. His body then relaxed as he pulled himself together, trying to ignore the feelings, but then again, he didn't want to.

"I-I'm fine...I sware..." Hidan lied.

Kakuzu was silent on the other side of the phone for a while, for a good 5 seconds. Hidan whined in worry.

"Kak-"

"You want me now, don't you boy?"

Hidan's words stopped in his throat, not being able to respond to Kakuzu's sudden change in tone and mood.

Hidan's heart raced in his chest, as he thought about the coming minutes, maybe hours, that were about to unfold.

"So...how should we do this?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidan's breath stopped in his throat. "Do what?"

Kakuzu chuckled, adoreing his cluelessness. "What do you think, you idiot..."

"ah-" Hidan started, but he didn't know what to say.

Kakuzu groaned softly over the phone. "So, you hard yet?"

Hidan held his breath again. He looked down at his flimsy boxers, seeing that his boxers where a tad tighter. He turned red.

"U-uh..." Hidan stuttered.

Kakuzu giggled, knowing that was a yes. He took his hand from behind his head and started to undo his belt. "So, you just in your boxers?"

Hidan felt his boxers become tighter as he struggled to find words to answer him. "U-uh..."

"Come on...you gotta talk to me babe...I know you want me to tease you..."

The lust hidden in his voice sent shivers down Hidan's spine, making his body tense up again.

"I...I-I..."

"Come on, babe...don't you miss me?"

Hidan gulped, knowing he did. He gripped his theigh, getting harder by the anticipation. "Ka...Kakuzuuu..."

Kakuzu sighed in relief on the other side of the phone. "I thought you gave up on me, babe..."

Hidan gulped. "I...I-I'm still here." he told him, gripping the phone tighter, not wanting it to slip from his grasp, not wanting to lose his voice.

"G-good..." Kakuzu mumbled. "H...Hold on a second..."

Hidan listened to the rattling of covers or something or another. Then silence.

Hidan whinned in worry. "K...Kakuzu?"

"I'm back, babe" Kakuzu said to him, after getting himself situated.

"What did you just do?" Hidan asked, confused.

Kakuzu chuckled. "You're so stupid, aren't you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hidan shouting a little to loud. He slapped his hand over his mouth.

He nervously looked over at Tobi. Tobi only groaned and rolled over, facing away from Hidan.

Hidan sighed in relief , putting his hand back down and looked back at his crossed legs, that we getting oddly uncomfertable. He spread his legs out,open, so his legs could get their feeling back.

"So..."

That voice sent sensations rolling though his body, making him want to listen even closer to everything Kakuzu said, relevent or not. He loved the feeling so much, wanting to feel it every second of his life.

Hidan gulped. "S-So..."

Kakuzu giggled. "You sound so nervous, babe..."

Hidan whinned and dug his nails into his leg. "U-um..."

"Oh come on babe..." Kakuzu said, trying to hide his need. "You want me to tease you, right? You want me to tell you what I want-what I need to do to you...right?"

Hidan whinned more, knowing he was right, but not wanting to admit it.

"B-but..."

"But what, babe? You don't want me to...make you wonder...?"

Hidan bit down on his lower lip, his body needing this, his mind knowing he shouldn't, his heart racing in his chest.

"B-but...K...Kuzu, I-I..." Hidan stuttered.

"Aw...is my babe scared of getting caught?"

Hidan's body tensed up again, needing it more, needing to be teased, needing to feel that burst of excitement and lust again.

"N..N-No..." Hidan whinned, looking over at Tobi. He bit his lip when he looked back down at his tight boxers.

Kakuzu giggled over the phone. "Oh, don't worry about him...just think about me right now...okay?" Kakuzu pleaded sentually.

Hidan moaned weakly in anticipation, rolling his eyes back in his head.

"O...o-okay..." Hidan stuttered after he calmed his nerves a bit.

"You still sound nervous, babe..." Kakuzu whinned.

"W-Well, I-I am, I-I don't know...I-I can't...h-he..." Hidan explained, not knowing how to.

Kakuzu giggled. "Well...nervous or not..." Hidan held his breath as Kakuzu paused for a few seconds. "I'm still gonna tease ya..."

A throb of pleasure pulsed through Hidan's hardness. He gripped his leg tighter.

"Ka...Kakuzuuuu..." Hidan moaned in distress.

Kakuzu took a deep breath. "Woah, easy there boy..." he begged.

"Oh, fuck you, you're the one that got us into this mess!"

"Oh, don't you yell at me, boy...unless you don't wanna hear what I have planned for our 1 year anniversry."

Hidan held his breath. "W...What do you...h-have planned...?"

Kakuzu chuckled. "Well...first you have to answer my question..."

"Wh-What is that...?" Hidan asked, scared he might not be able to answer it.

"What are you waring?"

Hidan turned burgndy and looked down at his boxers, his tight, black boxers. He lifted his head back up. "Black boxers..." he muttered.

"Just...black boxers?"

Hidan whinned, his need building. "Uh-huh..." he whinned, nails digging into his sheets.

Kakuzu giggled. "That's so much, babe..."

Hidan was lost. "S-So...so much?"

"Yeah...boxers is so much clothing for someone like you in at a time like this..."

Hidan whinned and looked down at his boxers again. "How so?"

"Don't you want me to tease you?"

"W-well yeah...b-but-"

"And don't you think I should get something out of doing that?"

Hidan was lost, yet again. "You should get what outta what?"

Kakuzu sighed, slightly annoyed. "I want to hear you pleasure yourself, you ass..."

Hidan gulped and darted his eyes over to Tobi, who snored once. He looked back at his legs and whinned. "I-I don't think-"

"I don't care if you don't think you can...you're going too..."

Hidan whinned. "O-okay..." he mumbled.

Kakuzu smiled. "Good...now, get more comfertable..."

Hidan blinked. "Comfertable...?"

"Take off those boxers, you idiot..."

Hidan whinned again. "Okay, okay, okay...h...hold on..." Hidan stammered. He put the phone down and pulled on his boxers, moaning slightly when the fabric rubbed against his hardness.

After he 'got confertable,' he picked up the phone again, pressed it against his face and ear. "O-okay..." he whinned to his Kuzu.

"Good...how hard are you?"

Hidan whinned and look down at himself. "U-um..." He mumbled. "A-a lot...?"

Kakuzu moaned to his nervousness. "G-good..."

Hidan gasped slightly, senseing his eagerness. "Ka..Kakuzuu..." he moaned.

Kakuzu moaned in distressed. "Easy there boy...oh God..."

Hidan moaned, fingers creeping down his theigh.

Kakuzu moaned in weakness, gripping his sheets. "You know what we both need right now?"

Hidan moaned again, gripping the inside of his theigh. "Wh-what...do we need?"

"I need..."

Hidan gasped softly at his voice, needing to hear every word he said, loving every sound he made, not worrying about anything else in the room, just loving him.

Kakuzu moaned softly to his gasp, loving the way his horny voice sounded, wanting to hear it in person, anticipating actually hearing it for real, needing to hear in fresh in his ears.

"I-I need-"

"I need your cock in me, K-Kuzu..." Hidan muttered, extremely embarrassed to say it.

Kakuzu moaned, loving that he could read his mind. "D-Deep inside of you..."

"Uh-huh" Hidan moaned, already pleasuring himself, unable to control himself any longer, imagening Kakuzu's cock deep inside of him, moaning again to the idea.

Kakuzu moaned, having started as well, thinking about his tightness, thinking about just being near him again, not caring if he woke anyone up, just caring about the one he loved the most.

"Kakuzuuuu..."

Kakuzu moaned. "W...What is it, babe?"

Hidan panted hard. "I need you...I-I need your cock so bad..." Hidan moaned again into the phone, about to come.  
Kakuzu moaned, about to as well. "I need your tightness...s...so bad..."

Hidan moaned, loving his teasing. "K..Kakuzuuu" He moaned. "T...tease me more..."

Kakuzu smirked "T-tease you more, you say?"

Hidan slowed himself down, to have his climax feel the best it's ever had. "P-Please, Kakuzu, I-I'll do anything..."

Kakuzu snickered. He sighed to calm himself a bit.

Then he said "You want me deep...inside you...don't you?"

Hidan moaned louder. "Yes, yes...y-yes I dooo..." Hidan moaned, continuing faster. "Kakuzuu, I-I need it baaad..."

"Really, really bad?"

Hidan moaned, pumping harder and faster. "Uh-huh...Ka...Kakuzuuu."

Kakuzu moaned and pumped harder as well.

Hidan moaned. "Ka-Kakuzu, I-I..."

Kakuzu moaned louder, deeper...knowing exactly what he needed.

Hidan moaned louder, deeper, loving that he knew what he needed, himself coming all over his bed.

Kakuzu moaned louder, coming all over his bed as well, wishing he did inside of Hidan, not on his bed.

Hidan panted hard, body shaking, drool slipping down his chin, feeling slightly guilty for what he just did.

Kakuzu fell back on his bed, throat sore and hearts pounding hard.

"K...Kakuzu...?"

Kakuzu gulped, his sore throat aching. "Wh...What is it...babe...?"

"I think I woke Tobi up..."

"Hey, Kuzu...you know what?"

"Hmm...?" Kakuzu groaned, half-asleep, happily and fullfilled, knowing that Hidan was as well.

Hidan giggled. "We have a wedding plannin' meetin' tomorrow..." he said, snuggling closer to his pillow.

Kakuzu's eyes snapped open. "A wah?" He asked, nervously.

Hidan giggled. "We're meeting with our wedding planner tomorrow..."

"O-Oh...right..."

Hidan's smile faded. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited?" Hidan asked, pulling the flimsy covers over his naked shoulders.

Kakuzu blushed slightly. "Of...of course I am..." He stamered. He had to think of an excuse quick. "It's just...I...I don't think I'll be able to make it tomorrow..."

Hidan laughed nervously. "Kuzu...we planned this 3 weeks ago...You have to make it..." He told him. He frowned. "What do you need to do...thats so important?"_...more important than our wedding?_

"U-um..." Kakuzu stuttered.

_Come on...Come on, think of an excuse...quick!_

"I have...work?"

Hidan laughed. "Kuzu...you don't have a job..."

"Oh right..." _Fuck..._

"Why are you avoiding everything about our wedding?" Hidan asked, slightly forcefully, but not wanting to hear the answer.

"I'm not avoiding anything, babe..."

"So" Hidan paused."...you can't wait to get married...right?" Hidan tried to sound like he wasn't holding his tears back, like he wasn't holding the pain back.

But Kakuzu knew he hurt him. "I can't wait babe..." He said, voice hidden with angst.

"So...you won't miss tomorrow..." Hidan's eyes spilled over. He moved the phone away from his mouth as he clasped his mouth tight to stop the whines.

"Of course I won't miss it...I promise..."

_I promise..._


	4. Chapter 4

"You like some odd music, Kakuzu..."

Kakuzu giggled and glanced over to Hidan, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"What is it with people not liking my music?" he asked as he looked back at the road.

Hidan shrugged. "I'm not saying I don't like it, Kakuzu" Hidan began "I'm more of a metal head myself..."

"Ah..." Kakuzu said, nodding.

Hidan sighed and sat back in his seat, needing some music he knew, needing music to dance to.

He gasped and smiled big.

Kakuzu looked over at him, confused. "What?" he asked, looking back at the road.

Hidan started to dig into his book bag that was by his feet. "I got a better CD!" he cried.

"Oh, no you don't..." Kakuzu argued, but not really caring if he changed it or not.

"Here it is!" Hidan cried, pulling out a cracked CD case with no cover on it, just a odd looking CD inside.

Kakuzu glanced over at him. "What the fuck is that?" he asked as he looked back at the road.

Hidan was already pushing buttons on the CD player to get the CD out.

"MSI..." Hidan told him.

Kakuzu groaned. "Not that sex, dance, rape shit you listen to..." he complained, hands sliding down the wheel as he came to a stop behind the car in front of him. Kakuzu sat back in his seat, waiting.

Hidan scowled. "It's sexy music and you know it!" he shouted.

When the CD came out, Hidan poked his finger through the little hole and pulled it out, setting it in his lap.

Kakuzu looked down at his lap, then at the car in front of him, following after it. "Don't ruin that CD, it's my favorite one." Kakuzu explained, as he gripped the wheel and '10' and '2' again.

"Oh, boo-who" Hidan complained. "It's just fine you crybaby..."

He opened his broken CD case and poped the CD out of it's case, then stuck it in the CD player.

Kakuzu listened to the little 'beep''s of the CD player as Hidan skipped five songs, to get to the sixth one.

"Oh come on! Not this shit!" Kakuzu complained as he listened to the music start up.

But Hidan was already dancing to 'Get It Up'.

Kakuzu groaned. "Don't make me turn this truck around..."

Hidan laughed out loud. "Oh, come on, Kakuzuuuu! You know you like it!" he cried.

Kakuzu sighed, unimpressed, as Hidan threw his fist in the air, screaming "ALRIGHT!", then as he began wave his finger around in the air.

"Don't make turn this car around..." Kakuzu said again.

Hidan ignored him and continued to dance like an idiot.

"Hidan...please stop..." Kakuzu asked, knowing he wouldn't listen.

Kakuzu sat there for a while in silence as Hidan told him how he wanted to make some babies and how he wanted to 'Get It Up'.

"Oh, come on Kakuzu, you know you love this song!" Hidan cried. "It's about sex!"

Kakuzu just rolled his eyes, slouching in his seat, watching the road.

Hidan smile faded as he looked at Kakuzu. "Kakuzu?"

"Hmm?" Kakuzu asked, nodded. When he didn't get a response, he looked over at him. "What?" he asked, before he looked at the road, breaking to a stop at the stoplight.

Hidan pouted and stuck his hand out.

Kakuzu smiled and grabbed his hand. Hidan smiled faintly, then smiled big and Kakuzu lifted his hand up to kiss his ring.

"You really can't wait..." Hidan asked, not knowing what his answer might be.

Kakuzu continued to stare at his ring, moving it around with his thumb.

"I really can't wait..." Kakuzu said, filled with unwanted sadness.

Hidan's smile faded, and his eyes widened.

"So, you plan to have it next summer?"

Hidan smiled and nodded. "The 20th of June." he told the wedding planner, squeezing Kakuzu's hand slightly. He looked over at Kakuzu sitting next to him. "Right...Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu nodded slightly looking at the desk. He looked up at Hidan, whose smile had faded a bit.

Kakuzu sat up straight, looking at him. "Huh? What I do?" he asked, acting dumb.

"What do you mean 'huh'?" Hidan commanded, voice rising, putting his fist on his hip. "You've been silent ever since we got out of the truck..."

Kakuzu gulped and shrugged, acting like it was nothing at all.

But, he knew it was nothing.

"Oh, don't act like it's nothing, Kakuzu! You've been acting weird ever since we started college...ever since we set the date for the wedding." Hidan argued.

"Ahem?"

Hidan blushed and looked up at the wedding planner, who was looking at the arguing couple.

"I'm sorry, but we only have one hour to get every idea you want down..."

Hidan blinked. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hidan cried. He let go of Kakuzu's hand and scooted his chair up closer to the wedding planner's desk so he could see the catalog better.

Kakuzu had slouched in his chair again, putting his hand in his lap.

He just stared at Hidan, needing to tell him, wanting to tell him.

But not knowing how to...or knowing how to deal with how Hidan would overreact.

He just wanted to hug him and for all his worries to be gone, for all the pain to be gone.

Then Hidan giggled and pointed to something, commenting on how he wanted it at his wedding.

Kakuzu smiled faintly, loving how Hidan was so happy, knowing how bad Hidan wanted to get married to him.

He couldn't tell him now...he was way to happy...he couldn't crush his spirit.

Kakuzu couldn't ruin that...but what could he do? It was killing him.

Kakuzu sighed and stood up, not being able to deal with the tension, the pure and utter guilt of it all.

Hidan looked up at him confused. "Kakuzu? What are you doing?" he asked, worried. His thoat began to tense up.

Kakuzu appoligized "I'm sorry, but I need to study for a test I have tomorrow morning." he lied.

Hidan gasped. "Isn't this more important to you?" He asked. His eyes began to water as the images of the pain began to enter his mind.

_Oh great...What do I say now? _Kakuzu thought.

"I-It is, it's just..." Kakuzu started.

Hidan glared up at him and snapped his head back away. "Just go!" he ordered, eyes watering more.

Kakuzu's breath stopped short, surprised by his reaction.

"Hidan, it's not that-"

"JUST...go..." Hidan yelled, his sight becoming blurry. "It's obvious that this isn't important to you at all..." he mumbled softly.

"Of course it's important to me, its just..." Kakuzu's voice trailed off.

Hidan looked up at him, glaring. "It's just what?" he commaned.

Kakuzu stared into his watered, amethyst eyes, seeing the sadness...the betrayal...the hate...

Kakuzu looked away from his eyes, feeling that unbearable guilt in his throat again.

He went back over to sit down, just to have Hidan yell at him again.

"Get out of here, you fucker!" he cried, tears rolling down his red cheeks, looking away from him as he cried.

Kakuzu didn't know what to do.

He wanted to be there, he wanted to help, he wanted...everything for Hidan.

"I don't want to even look at you anymore! So get out!" Hidan yelled at him, looking down at his lap, tear drops hitting his pant legs.

"Hidan I-"

"Don't you get that I don't want you here..." Hidan sobbed, voice lowered.

Kakuzu didn't know what to say, or to do, he just didn't want to fuck things up more. He hated to see him cry.

Hidan sobbed harder. He slammed his fist on the table. "Ge...Get out of here!" he cried.

Kakuzu wanted to make things better, he wanted to tell him it was alright, he needed to make things right...

But he couldn't...he was too weak...too weak to care for his babe...

He looked down at his feet. Then up at Hidan, his shaking shoulders, his tense, slender body, his painful state.

Kakuzu sunk his head low before he turned around slowly and walked out without another word, regretting each step.

Hidan continued to sob softly as he heard the shuffle of Kakuzu's feet slowly fade away.

He didn't think he would actually go...

Kakuzu slumped down in his drivers seat, wanting to walk back in there, to hug Hidan and to get back on with his-...their life.

But he couldn't...he made a complete ass of himself...and he was emotionaly deflated...and physically weak...he was scared to even drive home, considering might he crash.

He wanted to be back with his babe, he wanted to pull him to his chest, wanted to feel his warmth...his love.

But he didn't think he could take the pain...

He mind was lost in his own pain and guilt...

He just sat in his truck, listening to the soft pitter-patter of rain on his truck roof, wondering how Hidan will get home, wondering if he just lost the one he loved.

"It'll be okay, Hidan-chan..."

Hidan just sobbed harder into his pillow.

Tobi rubbed his back. "I'm sure Kakuzu is just scared-"

"He's not scared!" Hidan shouted, snapping his head around to Tobi.

Tobi jumped and pulled his hand away.

"He's given up on me! He's given up on us! He's given up on everything!"

"Come on, don't say that, he's just..." Tobi's voice trailed off.

"He's just what, Tobi?" Hidan yelled. He turned his body over and faced him, looking him dead in the eye. "He's just what!...Finsih it!"Hidan commaned.

"ah..." Tobi started, but he didn't know what to say.

"Exactly!" Hidan growled at him. He snapped his head away from him. "That fucking son of a bitch is gonna leave me at the altar..." he mumbled.

"Oh, don't say that!" Tobi cried. "He's just nervous...that's all..."

"Why do you think that?" Hidan cried, tears begining to flow again down his sore cheeks.

Tobi shrugged. He looked away, blushing.

Hidan looked up at Tobi. "Hmm?" Hidan mumbled.

Tobi giggled and looked back up at him. "Everyone gets nervous about relationships...right?"

Hidan blinked a few times, confused, tears ceasing. "Well, yeah, but..."

"Kakuzu will tell you when he needs to..." Tobi explained. He shrugged again. "When the time is right, he'll tell you..."

"He can't tell me he's scared of marrying me...he has no reason to..." Hidan explained, shaking his head, thinking of all the insane possibilities why Kakuzu wouldn't be ready, of why he wouldn't love him anymore. He looked away from Tobi, not wanting him to show weakness to him.

"That might not be it though..." Tobi said.

Hidan looked up at him, confused.

Tobi giggled. "He'll tell you when he's ready to..."

Hidan whinned and looked down at his feet.

"It's best just to be there for him right now..." Tobi explained.  
Hidan sighed and layed down on his side, more worried than ever. "Why can't you always be like this?" Hidan asked, hugging his pillow tight.

"Like what?"

Hidan lifted his head and looked him in the face. "Like...peacefull?"

Tobi giggled. "I took my meds..."

"He's gonna figure it out you know..."

_"He's smart like that..."_

Kakuzu sighed and put his head into his hands. "I know, I know, I know! Would you keep bringing that up?" he commanded.

Zetsu jumped in his chair. "Dude, calm down, I'm just saying." Zetsu argued.

Kakuzu lifted his head up and glared at him. "Well, you can stop 'just saying' shit, alright?" Kakuzu ordered. He let his head fall back into his hands, distressed.

Zetsu sighed, not knowing what to say or do, scared he might just get yelled at again.

"So..." Zetsu started.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Kakuzu inturupted.

_"You don't have to be mean about it..."_

"All you were gonna say is 'you wanna talk about it'..." Kakuzu said, mockingly. Kakuzu looked up at him. "Right?"

Zetsu started at him for a while, before saying "I just wanted to help..."

Kakuzu groaned and sunk his head low into his hands again. "Well...don't try to help..." Kakuzu gulped back the tears. "I'm just fine..."

Zetsu sighed, not wanting to deal with him anymore, and got up. "Well, I'm going out..."

Kakuzu lifted his head up, looking at Zetsu pick up his things. He sat up straight on his bed, putting his hands on his knees.

"Where you going?" Kakuzu asked.

Zetsu looked back at him. He smiled faintly, then shrugged. "I don't know...just...anywhere..."


	5. Chapter 5

_God damnit..._ Kakuzu thought as he layed in his bed, looking at the clock. It was 2AM.

_stupid..._ Kakuzu groaned and sat up, tossing the thin covers off him and onto the floor. He pulled on the bottom of his shirt, lifting it off his sweaty, sticky body, then over his head, messing his hair up in the process. His body shivered to the sudden, odd chill, his body getting covered in little goosebumbs. Then his body started to warm agian and he remebered why he took his shirt off in the first place. He started to pull the sleaves down muscular, sticky arms, grabbing his shirt with his hand. Then, he threw it across the room, making a mental note to pick it up in the morning, even though he'll forget anyway.

"Damn, people can't fix shit..." Kakuzu complained, refering to the broken AC on his level of the building.

He sighed as he sat on his bed indian style, hunched over, arms resting on his knees, wondering why he was all alone.

Wondering why Hidan hasn't called.

Wondering why Zetsu was still gone.

Wondering why he was such a dumb ass...

He sat there for a while, wondering how he would tell Hidan how he felt, how he could brake it to him.

_Maybe I should just tell him about this whole fucking thing..._ Kakuzu thought as he looked at the clock again, it showing 2:10 AM.

_Damn...I've been thinking about how much I suck for 10 minutes..._

Kakuzu groaned and feel back on his bed, spreading his arms out, laying his head on the soft pillow.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Kakuzu thought._ Why can't I just tell him?_

Kakuzu laid there for a second, wondering how he would tell him.

_No...I can't tell him...that would kill him..._

Kakuzu groaned and sat up, pulling his knees to his chest, running his hands through his oily hair, resting his head on his knees.

"What the hell am I gonna do..." Kakuzu mumbled to himself, voice slightly strained.

_If I tell him...he'll hate me...if I don't tell him..._ Kakuzu stopped his thoughts right there, because he didn't want to think about how Hidan would react when he found out...

_So what the fuck should I do?_

Kakuzu laid back down on his bed, wondering how he would get out of this mess, all night, until the sunlight started filling the room 3 hours later.

* * *

_"Yo, dumbass..."_

Kakuzu's body jolted awake as he heard his voice. He squinted his eyes tight and looked up at Zetsu from sitting back on his pillow.

"Hmm...?" he asked sleepily.

"You got mail..." Zetsu said as he threw an envelope at him.

Kakuzu groaned and looked at the envelope on this covers over his arms and chest.

"Who the fuck sent it?" He asked, as pulled his arm out of the covers, taking hold of the letter. He looked it all over, not seeing a name or any kind of address. "And how do you know its to me?"

"The guy gave it to me..."

"How do you know so many random people?" Kakuzu asked as he pulled out his other arm and began to open the letter. "And where the fuck have you been?"

"So...you're calling Hidan random?"

Kakuzu stopped. He looked up at Zetsu, concerned. "You got this from Hidan?...How the hell?" he asked, filled with sadness and worry.

_"I got connections..."_

Kakuzu nodded slowly, not understanding his answer. He shook his head and looked back at the letter, still trying to open it.

When he finally did, he pulled up out the tri-folded piece of paper, or pieces of paper.

_Why would he send me a letter? Can't he just call?_ Kakuzu thought as he opened up the letter. He noticed how messed up his hand writing was, seeing dried tears all over the paper, along with fingerprints, faded red fingerprints.

Then he began to read:

'Dear Kakuzu.

I know what you're thinking, why the hell am I writing this letter if I can just call you.'

"Hmm...this guy really knows me..." Kakuzu commented to himself.

He shook his head and continued to read:

'But I don't know, I felt like writing, and I didn't want to bug you at 2 AM again...like i did last time...you remember last time, Kakuzu?

I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I've been a complete ass and overreacting and shit like that. I think it's my hormones and my eagerness of the wedding and all, which I still can't wait for...what about you?

But I wanted to ask if you are really okay with this whole wedding thing and what-not. Cause if you're not okay with it, that's all fine and shit.

But you could of at least told me…

I mean…you got me ALL excited for no fucking reason

Cause now I think that you think all this shit is pointless. That ** I'm** pointless.

I mean, why did you even ask me to marry you if your not even okay with it? You seemed so…ready for it when you asked me that night at that party, so excited and just wanting to be with me.

But now you leave me at the wedding planner's, you never want to talk about it, and you never seem to care about how I feel.

All I hope is that your just having those wedding fears and have butterflies in your stomach because that's how I've been feeling. But at least I can't wait, and at least I can admit it.

But enough about how much your pissing me off.

I also wanted to talk about how much I miss you. Especially since I can't study worth a crap with my roommate, Tobi, screaming about worthless shit 24/7, mainly shit like how much he wants to see someone the next day or how he saw that person today. I asked him, but he won't tell me. Fucked up right?

But anyway, enough about my roommate.

What about you? You still want to marry me?

I know I said I would stop asking, but I can't think of anything else to fucking write. It's just been bugging me all night. About how you just walked out on me during the wedding planning.

Cindy even had to comfort me, which was odd to me, because you're the only one that ever does that, and I really miss that you fucker.

Ever since college started, you've been avoiding everything about our wedding, everything about me. The only time you're with me, I think, is when you think I want to see you.

Fuck, I don't care if you skip class and like…**FAIL** College; I want to see you every fucking hour of the day, hear your voice before I sleep, to be able to day dream about how you 'violated' me the night before.

I know it sounds bad, but I love it and shit. About how you used to wake me up with your kisses and fingers.'

Kakuzu gulped and turned the page over, eagar to read more...

'Ahhh…all this talk about you violating me is making me horny…and I don't need that when I'm writing a letter to you at, now, 3AM.

But anyway, um…I don't know what else to say

Except that I miss you with all I have.

Great, now I'll never get to sleep because now I'm thinking about you fucking me.

But before you stop reading this, I think we really need to talk about you not being ready for the wedding, or whatever is wrong with you, cause I'm really pissed about that.

If it's because you want to wait, that's fine. It's gonna suck though, but okay. I'm already too excited about marrying you already. I don't think I could wait any longer.

Ever since you asked me to marry you, all I've thought about was marrying you. About how it will feel to kiss you once the priest or w/e is like 'kiss the bride' and shit…or would it be husband…? I don't know, it doesn't matter, but you know what I mean.

It just know that when we do get married, that we'll be together forever…always and forever…

Love,

Hidan'

Kakuzu sighed, distraught.

"What's wrong?"

Kakuzu put the letter down, gripping it tightly. He put his other hand on his forehead.

"I fucked up..." he shook his head. "I fucked up, big time..."


	6. Chapter 6

"So...you gonna tell him today?"

Kakuzu sighed, relaxing at the table, looking down at the necklace in his hands. He hated to wait for Hidan to get out of class, especially when he needed to talk to him.

"Yup...!" he said, slightly annoyed, letting the necklace hang around his neck again. He looked up at Zetsu.

"Soooo...you're gonna tell him you're-"

"Su-kun!"

Zetsu looked up, as well as Kakuzu, to see Tobi and Hidan walking up to them. Tobi's arm was wrapped around Hidan's ribcage, holding him up because it looked like he couldn't walk right. Kakuzu stared at him in worry and fear.

_Babe..._

"Hidan..." Kakuzu mumbled in worry. He jumped up and walked quickly to him.

_"I thought I told you not to call me that, Tobi..."_ Zetsu told him as he walked up closer to him.

"You know you like it..." Tobi teased as he let Kakuzu hold onto Hidan. Tobi walked up closer to Zetsu, looking up at him with his good eye, smiling big.

Zetsu groaned and sunk his head low, hiding his face in embarrassment. Tobi just giggled.

"Hidan...what the hell happened?" Kakuzu asked, looking at his weak, nimble body. He knew he probably caused this.

"Well, yeah, I just...um..." Hidan mumbled, head hung low. He didn't have the guts to tell him the truth...

"Hurt himself in the gym!" Tobi shouted, a little loud.

_"Damn, calm down..." _Zetsu mumbled.

"Uh...yeah..." Hidan mumbled as he looked up at Kakuzu. Kakuzu wrapped his arms around him, letting Hidan use him to keep himself up.

"How'd you hurt yourself?" Kakuzu asked, holding Hidan close to him, resting his cheek on his head, never wanting to let go.

"Hmm….does it really matter?" Hidan mumbled as he snuggled to his chest.

Kakuzu chuckled. "Kinda…" he told him. He kissed his head softly.

"Hmm…" Hidan mumbled. He hugged him tight. "I'm just glad you're here…" he said, voice shaking.

Kakuzu stepped back; looking down at Hidan's hanging head. "Hidan…are you sure you're okay?" he asked concerned.

Hidan sniffled and looked up at him. "Can we just not talk about it…please…?" Hidan asked, voice shaking more.

Kakuzu stared at him for a second, unsure of what to say. He then smiled weakly. "Sure…" he told him, and then held him to his chest again, letting Hidan sob into his shirt, not caring if it got wet. "Shh, shh, shh...it's okay...I got ya..." he mumbled to him, kissing his head after.

He didn't have to know what the fuck was wrong…

Tobi smiled faintly, looking at the two. He looked over at Zetsu, who was looking at the two as well…both filled with worry.

_God damnit… _Kakuzu thought._ I can't tell him now…fuck..._

"Hey...I wanted to talk to you about the wedding..."

"Can we just...not talk about that...please?" Hidan begged.

* * *

Kakuzu watched Hidan as he struggled to get comfy, laying his head on his shoulder, and then laying it on his arm, then back on his shoulder. The bench wasn't helping much either.

Kakuzu then sighed and laid his cheek back on his head. "Alright, alright...Stop moving, okay? I can't get comfy either with you moving around like that..."

"Shut up..." Hidan mumbled, ceasing his movements.

Kakuzu smiled, gripping Hidan's shoulder tight, pulling him closer to him. He gave him a quick kiss on the head. "But are you okay? You haven't stopped moving since we sat here..."

Hidan groaned. "I knoooow oh, oh..." he complained. "I...I really hurt myself in the gym, alright?" he said as he moved his legs around again, trying to make his thighs not touch at any point.

Kakuzu sighed, getting his courage up. "I also wanted to-" He started.

"Can we just not talk about anything...?" Hidan asked, anger hidden in his tone. He looked up at him. "Please?" he asked again, anger gone "I just want to relax right now...okay?" he laid his head back down. "Life sucks right now anyway..."

Kakuzu sighed, needing to talk about it with him. But by the way Hidan was asking he didn't bother to ask again.

Kakuzu lifted his head up and rested his chin on Hidan's head. "I wonder where Zetsu and Tobi went off to..." he started, trying to break the silence.

"What did I say about talking?" Hidan asked, angrily.

Kakuzu sighed and lifted his head up to look down at him. "Look...I don't know why you so bitchy right now...I just wanted to help..." he said, voice filled with too much anger.

Hidan whined. "I...I know..." he whimpered. "But..." He looked up at him. "I'm scared...about everything..." he said sadly. He wanted to say more, but couldn't.

_about everything…_

"I know..." Kakuzu said sadly "I thought you wanted to talk about it..." Kakuzu said, looking at him.

Hidan sighed and laid his back on his shoulder. "I know..." he mumbled, sadly. He wrapped his arms tight around him, taking in his warmth. Kakuzu smiled faintly.

"I'm just glad you're he now...Kakuzu..." Hidan said sadly.

Kakuzu smiled, rubbing his shoulder softly. "Me too..." he said, agreeing with him.

They both sat in silence, as Hidan began to drift off to 'nap land' while Kakuzu continued to think about it all, about everything.

"Hey...you remember when that bitch caught us kissing in the hallway last year?" he said, breaking the silence.

Hidan giggled, sleepily. "Yup..." he said. He looked up at him, eyes tired. He yawned big before he asked "Didn't she like catch us like...every like…fucking day?"

Kakuzu giggled. "'Like', yeah!" he said, mocking him.

Hidan smacked him in the chest. Kakuzu laughed.

"I'm serious you ass!" Hidan cried, happily. He giggled afterward.

Kakuzu continued to laugh.

Kakuzu then sighed and said "Yeah...that fucking son of a bitch..." he smiled big. "But I'm talking about the one right before that Economy class..."

"Oh yeah, that one...I heard you gave like a…kickass speech..." Hidan commented, sleepily.

"Oh my god, like, yeah, I did, girlfriend!" Kakuzu said, mocking again. He laughed to himself/

"Don't make me kick your ass…" Hidan ordered, trying not to laugh with him.

Kakuzu eventually calmed down enough to say "Yeah…I did…" sadly.

But Kakuzu smiled big, remembering it all...

* * *

"Come on boys, get to class..."

Kakuzu groaned and looked down at the short woman, the Vice Principal at that.

"Why should we?" he asked, annoyed.

"'Cause you're scaring the freshmen..." she told him, pointing to one behind him.

Kakuzu blinked and looked behind him at the little freshmen staring at them. The kid jumped in fear and ran off, quickly. Kakuzu watched him run off, slightly confused.

"Hmmm...K...Kuzuuu..." Hidan moaned weakly.

Kakuzu looked over at Hidan, who was pouting as he looked up at him, eyes filled with sadness.

Kakuzu smiled and bent down and kissed him again, giving Hidan what he so badly needed. He stroked his cheek softly with his thumb as he continued to kiss him romantically, full of lust.

"Okay, break it up, break it up!" the woman cried, tugging the two boys apart. Kakuzu was forced to let go of Hidan.

Hidan whined. "Nooo oh, oh..." Hidan whined sadly, pouting.

"Now...get to class you two before I count you guys' tardy." the woman said before she walked off.

Hidan whined as he watched her walk off. "It was just gettin' good..." he whined, looking back up at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu stepped closer to him, taking his face in his hands again. Hidan smiled, looking into his eyes.

"I know, I know, babe" Kakuzu started "But as soon as we're married, it'll all be okay...alright? We can do whatever we want...whenever we want." He finished proudly, his fears not yet fully there, but still nagging him in the back of his mind.

But he ignored them then. All he cared about was Hidan. He thought his fears were just a dream...a dream he wanted to wake up from...he never thought it would take this long to wake up…

Hidan smiled. "Yeah..." he said, giggling after. "I can't wait..." he smiled "my Kuzu..." he said, sweetly.

Kakuzu smiled. "Neither can I..." he said. He bent down and kissed him softly on the lips, romantic as ever.

* * *

"See you after class, babe..." Kakuzu said. He stood in front of Hidan's class door, holding his hand tight, never wanting to let go.

Kakuzu lifted his hand and kissed Hidan's hand softly.

Hidan smiled big and giggled. "See you tonight..." he said cutely, full of happiness and joy.

Kakuzu smiled big. "See ya tonight..." he said. He bent down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Hidan giggled and stepped back away from him, letting go of his hand. He waved to him as he turned away, walking into class, with a happy spring in his step.

Kakuzu giggled to himself as he watched Hidan as he went to his seat to sit down, then as the tardy bell rang.

But Kakuzu didn't care if he was late. He stood there for a while, watching Hidan, and feeling like a stalker. He was too much happy in love to care about anything else.

He sighed and turned away to walk to his class...well, to the attendance desk to get a tardy...again.

* * *

"Tardy again, I see..."

Kakuzu shrugged, not surprised. "Yeah...do I get a detention now?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

The man behind the desk chuckled. "Sorry, dude..." he said, handing him two pieces of paper, one of the tardy, the other for the detention, with the date, time, and place.

Kakuzu chuckled, knowing that was a yes. "Yeah...well see ya then, Coach..." he said, taking the papers.

"See ya..." the coach said softly, watching as Kakuzu walked to class. The coach sighed, disappointed, shaking his head.

* * *

_knock knock knock_

The teacher looked up from her notes, to see Kakuzu at the door again, waving the paper at her, smiling faintly.

The teacher sighed. "The boy's late again..."

"Probably fucking that kid in the bathroom again." one kid said.

_SMACK_

"Be nice!" the teacher yelled as he walked by him.

"I call abuse...abusth, abusth, abusth!" the kid cried, jokingly. The kids in the class just laughed to themselves.

Kakuzu chuckled, not knowing, or caring, about why the kid got hit upside the head.

The teacher ignored them and walked up to the door and opened the door to let Kakuzu in.

"You know, I'm getting _real_ tired of you doing this, Kakuzu..." she said, taking the tardy paper from him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know..." Kakuzu said, unconvincingly, shrugging.

The teacher raised her eyebrow, wanting a better response.

Kakuzu groaned, annoyed. "I know, alright?" he said, trying to sound more convincing.

The teacher smiled, but not really buying it. "Better..." she said, turning away, walking back to her desk.

Kakuzu nodded his head to her, and then he looked at all the kids staring at him. He ignored them and walked over to his seat, the eyes still staring at him.

He fell down in his chair, book bag falling on the floor at the same time.

"Now...lets get back to the lesson, now shall we?" the teacher began.

Kakuzu looked at her as she began her lesson.

"Hey..." a kid whispered to him.

Kakuzu looked at the kid in front of him, confused.

"What?" he whispered back slightly annoyed.

"You know…everyone's been making fun of you for…being with that freak..." he filled him in.

Kakuzu's eyes widened, in anger, glaring at the kid. "Who you calling a freak you fucker?" Kakuzu commanded, loudly. Everyone in the class went silent, watching the two. The teacher even stopped teaching.

"I don't care who the fuck is talking about me and Hidan" he shouted "I love him. And if no one can understand that, then they can go fuck themselves, you got that?"

The kid didn't move a muscle.

"I don't care what you fucking people say" Kakuzu continued "I'm lucky enough to even have him at all, you guys should be jealous, not joking around like a bunch of cock suckers, ya got it?"

The kid stared at him wide-eyed, in fear.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" a kid called from across the room.

The class stayed silent.

Kakuzu's head shot up and his eyes glared the kid. "Why, you little-!" He yelled through tight teeth. He shot up, ready to run across the room to pulverize him, needing to take his anger out on him.

"Alright, that is enough!" the teacher cried to the class, throwing he arms in the air. She looked over at Kakuzu. "Now you either get your act together or you can go straight to the principal's office, young man." she ordered. "I can't believe how you are acting now, Kakuzu. It's _completely_ unacceptable!"

Kakuzu looked up at the teacher, anger in her face. Kakuzu groaned, rolling his eyes and picked up his things, and started to head for the door.

He stopped, suddenly. His eyes darted down at the kid, glaring at him, seeing the fear in his eyes. He turned his body sharply and kicked at a desk hard with the side of his foot, making the desk jump up violently. The kid jumped in fear, not wanting to make a sound, not wanting to make him anger again.

"Kakuzu!" the teacher cried. "What has gotten into you!"

"Listen!" he shouted, ignoreing her. "I don't give a _DAMN_ about what you think of me being with Hidan" he explained, softly, with just a bit of an angry tone in his voice "but keep it to yourself ya fucker! You better leave me and Hidan the fuck alone...or I swear...I'll kick your ass..."

The kid said nothing, scared to make a sound. Kakuzu loved that.

Kakuzu turned away, feeling successful, leaving the kid shaking in fear.

Kakuzu walked to the door, opening it fast, and then slamming it hard behind him, wanting to leave the class in an anger fashion.

"Fucking son of a bitch..." he grumbled under his breath. He thought about Hidan, and how everyone would see them when they we're married.

_when they we're married..._

He slowed his quick pace…thinking about it…

He shook his head and walked faster. He didn't like to think about it.

"Hey, Kaku-"

"Leave me alone, Deidara." Kakuzu ordered, shoving past him.

Deidara stopped and watched him storm up the stairs. He gulped. "Ka…Kakuzu?"

_I can't believe anyone would think of me and Hidan like that...fucking cock suckers…Who do they think they are anyway, huh? I...I love him..._

* * *

Kakuzu sighed, remembering how eager he was then...how excited he was then...

He looked down at Hidan, who was sleeping peacefully; well, he didn't look peaceful with his legs spread apart like they where, but still sleeping, nonetheless. Kakuzu smiled faintly, wanting his fears to be gone...needing his fears to be gone...

His smile faded slightly, thinking he couldn't...

He looked down at Hidan's necklace, still around his neck, barely ever taken off...happily never taken off...

_What the hell happened to me? I don't understand...I was so excited…now I'm…scared shitless…_

* * *

"Tobi…?"

"Hmm…?"

Zetsu sighed and looked down at Tobi, who was napping happily on his chest.

"I think we need to do something…" he suggested, solemly.

Tobi giggled and looked up at him. "What did you have in mind…?"

Zetsu groaned. "No…! I meant about Kakuzu and Hidan…._ You stupid…"_

Tobi blushed, but couldn't help but smile. "Oh, you're right!" Tobi sat up, looking down at him. "What should we do, Su-kun?"

Zetsu sat up as well, holding himself up by his hands, looking down at his feet. "I don't know…" he said, distressed. He looked up at Tobi "but, when he got that letter...he said he 'fucked up…big time…'"

Tobi's smile started to fade.

Zetsu noticed this and asked "What the hell happened while I was gone?"

Tobi gulped. "Well um…" Tobi started. "L...let me explain...Zetsu..."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Tobi smiled and grabbed his wallet of the table and put it behind his back, hiding it from Zetsu. Zetsu stood there and looked at him.

Zetsu sighed, aggravated. "Tobi, come on…" Zetsu pleaded, holding his hand out.

Tobi shook his head. "Nope, you gotta say you love me first." He said, smiling.

Zetsu groaned and blushed. "Tobi, I'm not—"

"Yes you are!" Tobi commanded, interrupting him. "Say 'I love you.'" Tobi insisted, smiling bigger.

Zetsu sighed. "I'll say I love you,…" he paused, looking at Tobi, still smiling evilly. Zetsu sighed, knowing what that face meant "…but I ain't calling you anything…" he explained.

Tobi frowned. "Awwww, come on…"Tobi whined "you know you like to call me that as much as I like to hear it…"

Zetsu sighed, giving in to his request.

Tobi smiled big, waiting.

Zetsu blushed and looked away. "I love you..." he mumbled.

"Come oooon, Su-kun…" Tobi begged.

Zetsu sighed, annoyed, but blushing "…my…lollipop…" he mumbled softly.

Tobi scowled at him. "Like you mean it…" he ordered.

Zetsu rolled his eyes and looked at him, at his now smiling face. "I love you, lollipop…" he said, with a little more enthusiasm.

Tobi smiled big. "Good boy." he said. He pulled the wallet from behind his back, putting it in Zetsu's still open hand.

"I thought you where the good boy?" Zetsu asked as he took the wallet in his hand. He put the wallet in his back pocket.

"I am..." Tobi said. He shrugged, unconcerned.

Zetsu nodded his head to him, confused. He shook his head and turned around to walk over to the door, shutting the door behind him as he left.

Tobi sighed and fell down on his ass on his bed, wondering what Zetsu was going to get him and when he would get back. He sighed, bored, looking around his empty room, swinging his legs off the bed.

He sat there and thought for a while, missing his presence.

Then, Hidan burst through the door, almost breaking it off its hinges. Tobi jumped and watched Hidan's stuff get thrown down on the floor. Hidan's face was red with tears.

"Hidan, what the—" Tobi started.

"Shut up, Tobi!" Hidan yelled, cutting him off, his voice strained. He slammed the bathroom door behind him. "Leave me the fuck alone!" he yelled beyond the door.

Hidan groaned in pain. He ran his palms over his head and down to his neck, body arching in pain. The tears began to flow again.

Tobi sat there, bewildered as well as worried. He just wanted to help out. But he couldn't do that…Hidan scared Tobi shitless.

Instead he listened to Hidan's loud sobs and cries, the occasional scream or shout, from beyond the locked bathroom door.

"Hi…Hidan?" Tobi asked nervously.

"SH-SHUT UP TOBI!" Hidan yelled back, voice cracking.

Tobi jumped. Tobi stayed where he sat on the bed, quiet as ever; he did not want to piss him off again. He heard some other noises, breaking the silence, but he thought it was nothing important, considering there was more significant issues at hand right now.

"Th….That fucking…" Hidan muttered behind the bathroom door. He was digging his nails into the counter, head hung over the sink, tear drops hitting the cheap sink, wanting to rip the counter apart. The emotional pain was killing him. He mumbled words under his breath.

Tobi stood up and walked up to the door. "What was that?" he asked, pressing his ear up to the door.

Hidan growled under his breath. "I said…" he paused for a second, calming his breath so he wouldn't yell, but needing to yell. "That fucking son of a bitch…"

"Who?" Tobi asked, worried. He was scared of asking him.

Hidan growled angrily in distress, glaring back at the door. He turned and slammed his fist on the door. "Kakuzu! Who the fuck else?" He screamed at him.

Tobi jumped back, head hurting when Hidan rammed his fist on the door, right on his ear.

"Kakuzu didn't want to work on the wedding! He doesn't like to _think_ about the wedding! He doesn't want to _talk_ about the wedding! He doesn't even want to _GO_ to the fucking wedding!" He yelled. He hung his head low and his voice lowered, so Tobi wouldn't hear. "He probably doesn't even love me anymore…" he shook his head "is this my punishment for falling in love….Jashin-sama...?" His eyes began to water more.

"Hidan!" Tobi cried. "Don't say that!" He paused, thinking of what to say "What makes you say that?" he asked, not knowing why he did.

Hidan slammed his fist on the door again, his foot slipping slightly.

"Why…" he gulped "W-Why the hell not..?" he stammered, trying to talk through all of the physical and emotion torture.

"Because..." Tobi paused, and then he sighed. He looked down at his feet.

Hidan listened closely, considering Tobi's voice lowered significantly.

"Because" Tobi started "the way I saw you two the other day...it makes no sense why…"

Hidan's breath stopped in his throat. He gulped, body weakening. He looked over at the door. He could feel his worried presence.

Tobi smiled faintly. "I was jealous, I guess..." Tobi looked back up at the door "but I don't know...but you were so happy then...I just don't get why you're like this now..." he finished, shaking his head in confusion.

Hidan gulped, hand slipping off the door, eyes twitching. His arm hung by his side, dead, weak; eyes glued to the door, in ache and confusion. He reached his other hand to the back on the counter, waving his hand in the air trying to find it. He fell hard on his knees, dropping the blade in his hand, eyes not moving once from the door.

"Hidan?" Tobi asked, startled.

Hidan heard him…but didn't respond…the realization of how crazy he was acting just hit him…how hurt Kakuzu might—will be when he sees him like this…tears rolled silently down his cheeks.

"Hidan..." Tobi said, filled with worry.

Hidan was broken from his trance thanks to Tobi's voice. He looked up at where the voice came from.

"Hidan...come on..."

Hidan stared, taken back by Tobi. He gulped and his eyes trailed down to the bottom of the door, and then to his thighs; his one damaged, red one, and the slightly stained, unharmed one.

_K….Kakuzu…_

His eyes watered again.

"Ka…kaku…"

"Hidan...?" Tobi called again, needing to hear his voice.

_Hidan..._

Hidan gulped, eyes welding up again. He looked back up at the door, knowing Tobi wouldn't give up. He looked up at the door knob, knowing he should open it. Maybe it was too far away. He lifted up his weak arm, stretching and reaching for the door knob with all he could. He grabbed the doorknob, struggling to turn it. His hand slipped, his arm limp on his thigh when his hand fell.

Tobi gasped softly when he saw the door open slightly. He grabbed the door and swung it open.

He gasped, looking at the weak, bleeding boy, sitting on the floor. "Hidan!"

* * *

"DAMN BITCH!"

"...I haven't even done anything yet..."

Hidan glared down at Tobi, who was holding open a big bandage above Hidan's leg, about to wrap it up.

Tobi sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He started to wrap his leg up. "Sorry..." he said, annoyed.

Hidan sighed. "I already told you, you don't need to do this...it'll heal by Friday..." he said, leaning back on his palms and looking away.

"I don't care..." Tobi explained as he continued to be a doctor to Hidan. "These cuts are really deep anyway..." Tobi said. He looked up at Hidan, who was looking away sadly, not wanting to see Tobi worry about it.

Tobi sighed and continued to wrap his leg up.

Hidan just glared down at his leg being wrapped up.

Tobi looked up at his face, seeing the sadness. Tobi sighed and put his arms down, once he was finished.

Hidan blinked and looked at him weird. "What?"

Tobi sighed. "Pardon my tone… " Tobi started "but what the_ hell_…is wrong with you?" Tobi asked angered, glaring up at Hidan with his eye.

Hidan blinked, looking at him, confused.

He glared at him. "What the fuck, you little-?" he tried to get up, just to wince and fall back down, hands hovering over his leg, wanting to touch it, but not wanting to touch it at the same time.

Hidan glared down at Tobi again, who was just staring at him blankly.

"What the fuck do you mean 'what is wrong with me?'" Hidan asked, angrily.

"I'm talking about you doing this to yourself...willingly..." Tobi started, standing up still looking at him.

Hidan followed him with his eyes, confused.

"You did this because of someone that loves you...and nothing else." Tobi finished.

That struck Hidan like a freight train. Hidan stared at Tobi, awestruck. Hidan gulped and looked down, not wanting to admit he was right.

"Well, fuck you." Hidan ordered, hiding the truth as he shoved Tobi out of the way with his stretched out arms. Tobi did was he was forced to do.

"Kaku…Kakuzu...d...d-did this to me" He explained as he struggled to get up, using Tobi as an arm rest. He stood up on his good leg, then let go of Tobi, shoving him back a bit. Tobi eyes just watched him, unimpressed and moved.

Hidan continued to limp towards the window, arms keeping him balanced. He winced with each unbalanced step. Tobi's eye followed him, not caring about helping him at all.

"I-I…f-fuckin—!" Hidan was cut off by slipping and falling to the side forcefully. His arm immediately grabbed onto the bedside table that was closest to him, it falling onto its side as well, a table leg ramming him in the side. He shouted softly, but said no more.

Hidan just lay there, ignoring the pain in his side, not crying out in pain. Tears flowed from his eyes, feeling like—knowing that he fucked up his life. Tobi continued to watch, unmoved.

* * *

"You didn't have to help me up, ya know…"

Tobi sighed, looking down at Hidan in the bed, finally doing what Tobi wanted him to do. "You look like u needed it…considering you can't really walk right…" iOr do anything right for that matter…/i he thought to himself.

Hidan rolled his eyes and pulled the covers over him more, looking away.

Tobi sighed about to say something, when Zetsu knocked on the door.

Tobi's head snapped around, looking at the door. Hidan continued laid there, slightly confused, but not moving.

Tobi got up and walked to the door, opening it up to see Zetsu standing there with a bag in his hand.

"Hey, what did you get?" Tobi asked, excited, smiling big.

Zetsu looked at him confused, only holding one bag.

"Uh…soda…?" he said, confused. Zetsu looked over at Hidan, who was laying his head on his cheek, looking defeated. "What happened to you?" he asked, directing it to Hidan.

Hidan's eyes darted over to him, filled with anger.

"He had a…uh..." Tobi started, answering for him. "…Accident?"

Zetsu looked down at Tobi weird. "An accident? What kind of 'accident'?" he asked, wanting answers, very concerned.

"It doesn't fucking matter!" Hidan yelled at them.

Zetsu looked over at Hidan, who was already trying to get out of the bed again. He sat up on the bed, throwing the covers off him.

Zetsu's eyes widened when he saw the huge bandage wrap on his leg.

Hidan put all his weight on his good leg, getting half way up.

Tobi rushed over to Hidan. "Hidan, I told you to stay in bed." He told him as he pushed him back down on the bed.

"But, I'm fucking pissed!" Hidan yelled. "I can't stay in bed!" He tried to get up again, just to have Tobi shove him down again.

"Look, you did this to yourself," Tobi explained, not letting go of Hidan's shoulders. "so I don't care what you say, you're staying in bed." He ordered.

Zetsu watched Tobi in awe, surprised by his forcefulness.

Hidan just groaned and shoved him away.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Zetsu complained, interrupting him. "I was there for all of that…"

Tobi whined. "I know, but…"

"Just tell me about the random letter being written at 2 in the morning or whatever…"

Tobi sighed and continued his story.

"Well, I woke up around one o'clock, to still see Hidan awake…"

* * *

"I can't sleep…"

Tobi looked at Hidan. Hidan looked so weak, defeated, and just hating life.

"Why not?" Tobi asked, concerned. He only wished to help.

Hidan sighed, sitting up on his bed, keeping his bad leg straight out on the bed, other leg hanging off the bed. "I don't know…I just…." He sighed, not continuing his sentence.

Tobi thought for a while, looking at his tired state. He glanced down at Hidan's leg, remembering what he said only hours before.

_"K…Kakuzu!"_ he heard the screaming cries in his head.

Tobi looked back up at Hidan's worried, tired face.

"You wanna call him?"

Hidan shook his head and looked away. "I…I can't call him…" he complained. "I can't tell him…" He looked down at his leg, the throbbing pain gone "Not now…" he mumbled.

Tobi sighed, leaning back on his palms, sitting criss-cross, applesauce. "Then write him…" he suggested, not really knowing if he would take his advice or not.

Hidan looked over at him, confused. "Write him?"

Tobi nodded, and then shrugged. "I do when I can't talk to someone…but need to…"

Hidan whined and looked down at his leg, face filled with worry.

Tobi smiled faintly. "Write him…" he suggested again.

Hidan looked up at him. He sighed and looked at his leg again.

"Get me a fucking piece of paper, damnit…maybe two…"

* * *

Tobi looked down at Zetsu, smiling faintly. "And then he wrote it…it took 3 hours…but he still wrote it just the same…"

His smile faded when Zetsu didn't say anything once he was done story-telling.

"Zetsu?" Tobi asked worried.

Zetsu sat up, sitting Indian style, looking directly at Tobi. "We have to do something…" He said, anxious.  
Tobi's eyes widened.

Zetsu looked down at his feet. "…before something worse happens." He sighed and looked up at Tobi, who was looking at him surprised. "Hidan is the only one Kakuzu ever talks about…" He sighed. "we have to…we ineed/i to do something…"

Tobi gulped. He nodded. "I don't think I can take care of Hidan anymore…he's yelling at me more…" Tobi whined. "it's scary…"

Zetsu giggled. "Well help them out, and Hidan won't yell at you anymore…" he promised.

Tobi smiled. "Yeah…" he said simply.

Zetsu smiled. "We'll talk to them tomorrow…"

Tobi nodded. "Right…"


	8. Chapter 8

_ You want to tell me why I'm here..._

_It's not good to think about it, you know….  
_

_This is my entire fault...I caused this...of course you did…_

"I was scared…." He mumbled. Tears rolled down his face.

_Why the fuck am I so scared…?  
_

_Then why, Kakuzu? Why do you never want to talk about the wedding? Why don't you ever want to be with me? Why do you always sneak out of wedding planning? Why are you being such an ASS?_

"I'm sorry…." He mumbled, gripping the ring in his hand.

_Well, newsflash, dumbass!_

It rung loud in his head.

_You asked me! And if you don't want to accept that, fine! You can take your fucking ring back for all I care!_

He felt the ring slamming into his head, filled with so much hate and regret. He looked down at the ring in his hand. He gripped it tight in his hand.

He slipped it back on his finger. Where it should be.

* * *

"Damn, old man…." Kakuzu mumbled to himself. He sighed and sunk his head low, sitting on top of the bench. Like Hidan used to do. It was freezing, but Kakuzu didn't care.

He's gotten used to it, doing this every night, for as long as he can remember.

He knew Zetsu and Tobi were just trying to help, but the chaos from the two was far from ever being fixed.

Kakuzu screwed up bad…real bad.

Kakuzu picked up his almost empty, really cheap beer and took a swing before throwing it to the trashcan next to him, it clanging on the other bottles and cans inside it.

Zetsu wouldn't shut up about Kakuzu's drinking.

But Kakuzu didn't care.

* * *

"Kakuzu….you know you have to stop drinking so much…"

_"It's not good for your-"_

"Sh—shut up!" Kakuzu interrupted him, slamming the bottle back down on the table. He slouched more, head hanging lower over the table.

Zetsu sat across from him at the table, unmoved. "Kakuzu, I-"

"Just shut up already!" Kakuzu yelled louder, head snapping up, glaring Zetsu in the eyes. "I'm fine, alright!"

Zetsu sighed. It was the same thing, for the 4th night in a row. Maybe 5th…he couldn't remember.

* * *

"Come on, get up…" Zetsu pleaded, nudging Kakuzu's shoulder.

Kakuzu whined and hid under his covers. "Stop….yelling…so much…." He mumbled.

Zetsu groaned_ "Whatever dude, see if I care if you miss another day of class..."_ he snapped. "Just trying to help" he said, mood sincere.

"Mmmmmmm..." Kakuzu groaned, rolling over so the sun wouldn't hit his face.

Kakuzu couldn't sleep now.

He wrapped his hand around his rosary, not letting go until Zetsu came back home 4 hours later, rudely waking Kakuzu up.

"You lousy son of a…" was all Kakuzu managed to say before opening another bottle.

* * *

"Kakuzu, you need to stop…"

Kakuzu stayed silent, staring at the wall as he rested his cheek on the table, letting the emotions flow away from his weak and battered system. His hand hung beside him, losing his grip on his half empty beer bottle.

_Do I need to breathe anymore…?_ He wondered. His eyes looked up at Zetsu's face.

_"Kakuzu…Stop doing this to yourself…"_ Zetsu pleaded. "It's not good for you…"

Kakuzu looked back at the wall. He didn't move much, except when he forgot to breathe. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs up, then sighed, letting it all out, forgetting to breathe again after.

"Kakuzu….listen to me…you gotta…"

_Kakuzu!_

He forgot to breathe again.

_You never call me, I rarely ever see you, only on weekends, and now you're scared to marry me? What is with you, Kakuzu?  
_

_"What is with you?"_

It was just another memory. He hated his memory. He just wanted to reach inside his head and rip the memories away. But then he would never have the memories anymore.

He rested his chin on the table, eyes half open. He couldn't speak. He wanted to scream.

He looked up at Zetsu, who was glaring down at him.

"Come on, dude, you gotta suck it up. No one pities you…" Zetsu explained. "You did this to yourself…"

Kakuzu sighed, needing to breathe again.

"If you had just-"

"Shut up, Zetsu….!" Kakuzu said slowly, but demanding. "I know I screwed up…" he managed to say.

He stayed quite for a while before saying, voice filled with sadness "I think about him all the time," his heart wrenched, his eyes watered.

_It's not good to think about him you know…_

"…how I screwed up…I don't need you to tell me that, everyday, Zetsu…"

Zetsu stayed silent for a while, watching Kakuzu deteriorate before his eyes.

"Hidan is having trouble, too, ya know…"

Kakuzu's eyes widened slightly. But it didn't matter. Hidan hated his guts. He didn't hate his though.

"But he still hates you…for it all…" Zetsu finished.

Kakuzu's spirit was crushed when he heard that. He looked down at the table, pitying himself. He lifted up his hand, setting the bottle on the table, lifting his useless body up slightly. His head hung low as he sat up, slouched.

"I hate myself, too…" he mumbled softly, watching his bottle intently, never wanting it to go.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? What a dumb question…_

Zetsu watched him, as he sat there; eyes all puffy from lack of sleep and tears, hair un-washed for days, clothes tattered and dirty; he was just an old shell of himself. He didn't pity him.

"I'll be sure to tell him that…" Zetsu commented.

Kakuzu stayed silent for a while, looking at his almost empty bottle again.

He gulped. "I just…." He started.

Zetsu didn't move or speak, knowing that Kakuzu needed to finally talk about it. Zetsu was the only one Kakuzu went to nowadays. He hated it.

"I just…" Kakuzu repeated. His eyes began to water. He rested his forehead on the mouth of his bottle, gripping it with both hands. "I just hate…" it hurt to speak. It hurt to breath.

"You hate what?" Zetsu asked. He might get it out of him.

Kakuzu gulped, scared of what to say, scared of what Zetsu might think, and scared of what might happen.

"I just…h-hate someone…" he mumbled, throat hurting. "Is all…"

Zetsu looked at him confused. "You hate someone? You can't blame Hi-"

"I'm not blaming Hidan!" Kakuzu interrupted, loudly, looking up at Zetsu. Zetsu continued to look at him confused and angered.

Kakuzu sighed and looked back down at his bottle, gripping it tight.

"I just hate…" Kakuzu started.

_You need to get it out, Kakuzu…you have to tell him…!_

Zetsu was still puzzled. "Just spit it out." he asked.

"I just hate someone alright!" he cried, tears spilling over. "I'm just...scared I'll be like him one day…" he finally admitted. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

"Like what?" Zetsu asked.

"Like him…hurting everyone I love and care about." Kakuzu explained, not caring if Zetsu heard or not. "Damn old man…" he mumbled to himself.

Zetsu sighed. _"Well, you are hurting people you love and care about."_ Kakuzu's head snapped up, looking up at Zetsu, pissed and confused. _"And what 'old man'?"_ Zetsu asked, getting frustrated, ignoring Kakuzu's glare.

Kakuzu's anger faded. He didn't want answer him, scared he might yell, not wanting to be like the 'old man'.

A lair, an abuser, a monster. Kakuzu didn't want to be any of these things. His face went blank, letting his head hang low again.

"It doesn't matter to you…" Kakuzu mumbled. He looked away. "I have to deal with it myself…"

_"Well, you suck at dealing with shit yourself…" _Zetsu said irately.

Kakuzu continued to not look at him.

"Ever since you've tried to handle it on your own, you've sucked! You lost Hidan because of it!" Zetsu yelled.

Kakuzu's nails clawed at his bottle. "You better shut up, Zetsu," Kakuzu ordered, looking over at him. "It wasn't my fault I lost him. It was you and Tobi, if you two had just-"

_"If we had just what, Kakuzu?"_ Zetsu interrupted. _"Let Hidan suffer and let_ you _shy away for your promises?"_ Zetsu fought back. His voice lowered. "If Tobi and I didn't help" Zetsu said, calmly "it would have turned out 10 times worse…and you know it…"

Kakuzu stared at Zetsu, seeing how angry he was, how well he was defending Hidan. Kakuzu couldn't do that.

"And, whoever this 'old man' is," Zetsu continued. _"I'm pretty sure you're doing a great job at already being like him…"_ Zetsu finished.

Kakuzu didn't move for a minute or two, thinking about his old man and how much he changed him, heart wrenching more and more.

_You're such a disgrace._

_You never do what I say_

_I hope you don't turn out to be a—_

"Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu gulped and looked up at him, eye sight blurred.

"You…okay?" Zetsu asked, concerned for some reason.

Kakuzu gulped again and looked down at his bottle in his hands.

_You never stop drinking, dad…_

_I can drink all I want you little bastard!_

Kakuzu's eyes widened, the memories still hidden in his mind. He threw the bottle away, not wanting to remember, nearly missing Zetsu's head. The old man wouldn't have missed.

_Please…don't….i_

Zetsu stared at him, tense. "What the hell, Kakuzu?" he asked, angered and confused.

_Who the hell do you think you are?_

_You're a disgrace, that's what!_

Kakuzu was staring down at the table, realizing something.

"You're right, Zetsu…" he mumbled. He gripped the counter, scared he might fall. Maybe it was the alcohol.

Zetsu blinked, confused. "About what?"

"I have become my father…."


	9. Chapter 9

_"What the fuck do you mean 'like your dad'?"_

Kakuzu couldn't move.

He just stared at Zetsu, speechless, eyes wide in fear, heart slowly beating in his ears.

"Kakuzu...?"

He forgot how to breathe.

Zetsu got up and grabbed Kakuzu's shoulders. "Kakuzu! Listen to me!" Zetsu cried. He shook him slightly, trying not to hurt him.

Kakuzu breathed in deep and looked up at him, falling back slightly.

He saw his dad's anger in his eyes.

His piercing eyes, filled with hate.

_You never listen to what I say!_

Kakuzu started to slowly shake his head back and forth. Zetsu's anger faded and he looked at him confused. He let his grip loosen faintly.

"Kakuzu?" he asked concerned.

_I'm sorry I don't dad..._

_Fuck that! You're not sorry! You're never sorry!_

_I am sorry dad..._

_Shut your face, you little brat!_

His eyes began to water. The memories flowing in, one after another; the memories he forced himself to forget.

* * *

_Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock..._

He sat across from me, waiting for me to brake down and beg for forgiveness...which I didn't want to do in a million years.

He wants me to cry and say everything he wants to hear...well fuck that bullshit…son of a bitch...

"I don't understand what I did wrong though..." I mumbled, which I didn't hope he would hear. I was still scared of him. I gotta be strong. I just can't be. Why can't I be strong?

"Well..." he started, kind of calmly. "You lied to you're mom and I..."

That did it. I couldn't keep the lip from quivering, from the tears flowing. I can't brake down like this in front of him. It shows I'm weak, but, I'm not weak. I am strong.

"You want to tell me what you did wrong?"

Goddamnit...not the 'tell me what you did wrong' thing...the answer is always wrong...

"I stayed out to late with Annabelle..."

He stared at me for a while. "And...?"

I sighed, maybe a little to much annoyed for his taste.

"Don't you get mad at me, young man, you did this to yourself, and you know the rules."

Alright, that's it.

"It's always 'rules rules rules' with you!" I blurted out without thinking.

Ah shit… "I never get to do _ANYTHING_ because of you! I'm always cooped up in this piece of shit house!'

I'm dead...good-bye world and all whom inhabit it.

His eyes stared at me, filled with that hateful anger in them. Not the 'I'm not mad, I'm disappointed with you' anger. The 'I'm gonna whip you till you are black, blue and red' anger.

"What did you just say?" he asked, face reddening, steam coming out of his ears.

I sighed, acting like I said nothing. "I said it's always 'r-'"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He stood up.

"N-no, I didn't-" I begged, feeling like a dog.

"Don't you EVER yell at me, especially curse at me!"

* * *

The trance was broken.

_"Kakuzu, get a hold of yourself!"_ Zetsu yelled. His hands were back by his side now.

Kakuzu stared down at the floor, his face sore. He looked back up at Zetsu, wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry..." Kakuzu mumbled. Kakuzu's breathing was shallow and long.

Zetsu looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry I lied to you…..dad..." His eyes watered. He looked back at the floor; he struggled to breathe.

Zetsu blinked confused. "Dad?"

The tears shook Kakuzu's body.

Now Zetsu pitied him.

Zetsu sighed and grabbed Kakuzu's arm. "Come on, you need some air..." he forced him to stand even though his legs gave in every time he tried.

* * *

"You have good taste in music..."

_"I guess..."_

"Oh, shut up..." Kakuzu mumbled, slouching in the driver's seat.

The song was about over, the speakers blaring the sounds of 'The Good Times Are Over' by Modest Mouse.

Zetsu shook his head and looked out the window on his side, watching the rain fall softly outside. "Where are we going again?" he asked, not really caring. He was just glad to have Kakuzu out of the dorm room.

"I don't know..." he mumbled, half-heartedly. Kakuzu felt like shit. Zetsu knew that, so he didn't even bother to cheer him up.

Zetsu looked back at Kakuzu. Kakuzu was slouching over the steering wheel, chin almost resting on the wheel, missing his joy.

Zetsu smiled faintly and looked down at the CD player. It stopped playing and began to switch CD's. Zetsu sighed, bored, and looked back out the window, wondering when he would see Tobi next.

Then the next CD started to play. Zetsu's eyes widened.

He looked back at Kakuzu, confused and afraid. "Since when did you listen to MSI?" he asked.

Kakuzu didn't budge, or even act like he was listening.

They sat there in silence, with only 'Evening Ware' filling the car.

Zetsu stared at him, concern replacing confusion. "Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu stayed silent.

"It's Hidan's..." Kakuzu mumbled after a few moments, almost incoherently. It hurt to say his name.

Zetsu wanted to say something, but that was the worst thing he could do.

Kakuzu broke the silence between the two after the song played a bit more.

"Do you have Tobi's number?"

* * *

_What an idiot..._

Kakuzu stared out the windshield, waiting for Zetsu to come back with Tobi. It was his idea, so Kakuzu wouldn't complain about how long he took.

He looked out the opposite window, cheek resting on the wheel, with one hand holding the wheel still and one hand on the dashboard, fingers tapping. His fingers made a nice little tune on the dashboard, like horses running, or something that was running at top speed.

Kakuzu sighed and sat back in his seat, hand sliding off the dashboard and wheel and into his lap. He stared up at the car ceiling, listening to the rain. The rain drops falling onto his car where really starting to piss Kakuzu off.

Maybe it was because of how his father's attitude got stuck with him. Everything pissed him of nowadays. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to get mad at something so stupid and little.

He opened his eyes and looked at the dashboard. He picked up the letter sitting on it, opened it and re-read it again.

He sighed and threw the letter in the passenger seat and rested his head and forearms on the wheel in anger. He sighed again, defeated.

He couldn't take the fact that he was such and ass, but he had to accept it. He looked back at the letter, the three pages spread out over the seat and uncared for. His arms slid down the wheel as he looked at them. He took a deep breath and reached over to the papers. He put the letter back together and folded it up nice and neat and put it back in his pocket, secretly sorry for throwing it.

Kakuzu sighed, impatiently and looked back out the windshield.

"Where the fuck…?" he stopped himself. He didn't want to be like him.

He didn't want to think of him. He couldn't help but think of him. He resented him.

_dink dink dink_

Kakuzu jumped and looked over at the far passenger window.

Tobi was waving at him frantically in the window. Kakuzu sighed relieved, glad it was just him, not somebody else. He reached over as far as he could, without undoing his seatbelt, to open the passenger door to let Tobi and Zetsu in from the rain. He sat back in his seat and waited for them to climb into the car.

Tobi jumped in right next to Kakuzu. "Tobi sits here!" he yelled in his ear.

Kakuzu groaned and scooted as far away as he could from him, almost cramming himself against the door to get away. "Can't you sit in the back?" he knew there was no backseat. "Or at least _far_ away from me?"

Tobi looked up at Kakuzu sadly. "But, Tobi wants to sit here…" he said, pouting. "Tobi like Kakuzu…" he said, twisting slightly.

Zetsu slammed the door hard. "Come on, Kakuzu, let him sit there," Zetsu explained "he hates to sit on the outside."

Kakuzu sighed, pissed off. "But does he have to sit so close?" he asked angrily, being almost squished against the door panel.

Zetsu sighed. "Tobi…?" he asked, smile in his voice.

"Tobi is a good boy?" Tobi said sadly. He looked over at Zetsu, sadly, pouting.

Zetsu smiled. "Tobi…" he said, in a serious, yet happy tone "don't you want to sit near me?" he asked, smiling.

Tobi smiled big. "Yes!" he cried, happily. He scooted as close as he could to Zetsu, squeezing his hand tight. Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and started up the car.

* * *

"DO YOU KNOW DA MUFFIN MAN, DA MUFFIN MAN, DA MUFFIN MAN!"

Kakuzu sighed, getting tired of Tobi screaming in his ear. Zetsu just laughed to himself as Tobi sung and clapped his hands together, rocking back and forth in his seat.

Kakuzu wished the person in front of him would drive faster so Tobi could shut up. Once in the movie theater, he would ihave/i to shut up.

"Tobi…please…stop…singing…." Kakuzu begged, getting more pissed by the second. He gripped the wheel, trying to control his anger.

Tobi frowned, looking up at Kakuzu. "Why should Tobi stop singing?" he asked, trying to act serious, but had a smile hidden in his voice.

Kakuzu sighed and asked angrily "Do you iWANT/i me to crash?" he said, trying not to sound too annoyed.

Tobi smiled big. "Yes!" he cried. Zetsu just giggled softly.

Kakuzu glared at him.

Tobi's eye widened and he looked back down in his lap, trying his best to stay quiet.

Kakuzu sighed, enjoying the silence. iFinally, peace and quiet /i he thought. Kakuzu sighed and sat back in the driver's seat, holding the bottom on the steering wheel.

Tobi hated the silence. He looked around the car, bored. He looked at Zetsu, who was staring out the window. Tobi smiled and whined a little. Zetsu looked over at Tobi, confused, just to see Tobi pouting. Zetsu smiled and squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Tobi's bored…" Tobi whispered.

Zetsu put his pointer finger on Tobi's lips, telling him to be quiet. Tobi blushed slightly. Zetsu smiled and moved his hand away. He looked back out the window.

Tobi sighed, bored, and looked over at Kakuzu, who was glaring out the window, his body very tense. Tobi sighed again and looked out the window. His face brightened up when something shiny catch his eye. He reached up to touch it.

Something stopped his hand dead in its tracks.

"Don't…you…dare…" Kakuzu mumbled.

"Kakuzu! Let go!" Tobi cried, trying to pull him arm back.

_"Kakuzu! Let go of him!"_ Zetsu commanded.

Kakuzu just squeezed his forearm harder as he broke hard at he stop sign, rocking everyone forward in the car. He snapped his head to Tobi. "Touch it…" his eyes started to well up "a-and die…" he stuttered.

Tobi whined in pain and in fear. "Okay, okay, okay! Just let Tobi go!" his eyes began to well up too.

He waited a second before throwing Tobi's hand away. He slammed his hand back on the wheel, looking at the road, rolling forward.

Zetsu looked at Tobi's hand, holding it in his hands, then back up at Kakuzu.

_"Kakuzu, what the hell?"_ Zetsu cried in anger.

Kakuzu didn't respond to him, he just glared at the road.

"Kakuzu!"

Stop the memories.

* * *

"I'll meet ya inside…"

Zetsu slammed the door, just so it would shut all the way. "See you inside." He said through the open window.

"Hmm…" Kakuzu said, not looking at the two, just out the windshield.

"See you inside, Kakuzu-saaaaaan!" Tobi cried, waving to the car hysterically.

Zetsu just smiled and wrapped his arm around Tobi's waist. Kakuzu slowly rolled away in the parking lot to look for a spot to put his car.

_Kakuzu! Let go!_ it rung in his head.

_What the hell is with me? Why did I hurt Tobi over a necklace?_

He looked over at the Jashin pendant, dangling on the rear view mirror. The memories wanted to flow into his brain.

But he stopped them by thinking about why he shouldn't think of them.

* * *

"Zetsu!" Tobi whispered loud. "What's going on?" he whispered louder.

Kakuzu just slouched in his seat, hiding his face, trying to act like he didn't know Tobi or Zetsu at all.

Zetsu was more subtle with his talking. He leaned over and whispered in Tobi's ear what was going on.

"Okay!" Tobi whispered.

Kakuzu sighed and rested his forehead in his opened hand, slightly ashamed of his situation.

Someone, again, hushed down Tobi and Zetsu. Tobi just whined and slouched back in his chair, again, holding the bucket of popcorn close to him.

A few minutes later, Tobi was hushed again for asking Zetsu something about the chick in the movie.

Kakuzu sighed, being slightly confused about the movie as well. But he wasn't about to ask Zetsu or Tobi about it, he was tried of someone shushing them. Zetsu wasn't tired of it, but Tobi would be too loud about it. Instead, Kakuzu was trying to stop thinking about Hidan.

_What the fuck was he doing? Did he miss him? Did he want him? What is he doing now? Is he okay?_ That was all Kakuzu was thinking about nowadays.

It was hard for Kakuzu to watch the movie. So he didn't. He concentrated on trying to stop thinking about Hidan. But he couldn't think of anything. He just stared at the movie screen, not processing what was really going on.

* * *

"Zetsu! My ice cream is melting!" Tobi cried, waving one hand around in the air.

_"Then eat it…"_

"Before it melts anymore, hun."

Tobi smiled big, with his two scoop strawberry ice cream. "OKAY!" he cried. He started to lick up the melting ice cream, without skipping a beat. Zetsu sighed, not annoyed, but amused. He giggled and continued to watch Tobi eat his ice cream happily.

Kakuzu didn't even smile faintly watching at the two.

He had that.

Fucked it up.

And lost it all.

And he knew it was his fault, so he didn't even bother complaining. He sighed and went back to eating his one scoop mint chocolate ice cream.

The three of them were outside of an ice cream joint, sitting on the red benches out front. No one else was there, so Tobi could be as loud as he wanted; the sound of the cars on the road adjacent to them drowned his voice out from anyone in a 5 mile radius.

"Ka-Kakuzu-chan!" Tobi cried.

Kakuzu sighed and looked over at Tobi. "What is it?" he said, solemnly.

Tobi was hoping up and down on Zetsu's knee. "Do…do you like your iiiiiiiice creaaaaam?" he cried.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the cars, secretly praying Hidan was in one of them, seeing how much pain Kakuzu was in now.

"Yeah whatever…" He mumbled after some silence.

Tobi frowned slightly. "Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu stayed silent, not caring if the ice cream melted all over his hand. His mind was else where.

Zetsu sighed and leaned forward and whispered in Tobi's ear. Tobi's smile faded completely. He turned back to Zetsu and smiled faintly.

"Can you hold this?" Tobi asked, handing him his ice cream cone, voice suddenly calm.

Zetsu looked at him confused, but he took his ice cream anyway. Tobi smiled and turned back to Kakuzu. He stood up and slowly walked to him.

"Kakuzu?" Tobi asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Kakuzu looked back at Tobi. "What is it?" he mumbled to him.

Tobi smiled and sat down next to him. "Tobi can't sleep at night sometimes." He said simply.

Kakuzu gave him the 'what the fuck are you telling me this for' look.

"Uh…that's fascinating…" he told him. He looked away, back at the road.

"No!" Tobi cried, grabbing his shoulder. "Listen!"

Kakuzu jumped and snapped his head around, glaring at Tobi.

"Tobi wanted to tell you why Tobi can't sleep at night." Tobi continued.

"You better have a good reason, or else, Tobi…" Kakuzu mumbled.

"It's Hidan…"

Kakuzu's anger faded instantly. He felt his whole world falling in front of his eyes. "Why, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Tobi's happiness was almost all the way gone now. He stayed silent for a while, looking at his lap, making Kakuzu frustrated.

But before Kakuzu could yell at him, Tobi continued talking.

"He won't stop crying…" he said softly for only Kakuzu to hear.

Kakuzu's heart sunk. He couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't know what to think.

"He doesn't talk much to me anymore. He just…" Tobi paused, thinking of a word to say to describe it "different…not himself you know…" He looked up at Kakuzu. "I think he prays too…I'm not sure what for, because I can't understand him cause of the sobbing…but he keeps me up almost all night until he passes out after a few hours.

"The last time he ever said anything to me was 'leave me the fuck alone' when I asked him for help on some homework."

"How is he?" Kakuzu asked, throwing his ice cream away, grabbing Tobi's shoulders. He didn't even know what he was asking, he couldn't think now. Just hearing about Hidan was enough to get him interested. "H-How is he doing? Is he okay?" He paused to think. "Is he okay?" he asked again.

Tobi smiled faintly and look away. "He's terrible….worse off than you, I'm sure…."

_Worse off than me?_

_How could he be worse off than me?_

He had to stop thinking about it. Now he couldn't go to sleep without wanting to cry.

This pain just…killed him. Nothing could make the pain much worse.

He just wanted to go back it time, tell Hidan the truth and make sure none of this would have ever happen.

But he can't do that. Time travel doesn't exist. He fucked up his life, and nothing could change that.

Why did he do this to himself? He promised Hidan everything, just to take it all away from him. He deserved to die. He didn't want to live anymore. He didn't want to breathe anymore. He couldn't take the pain.

But this was just the beginning.


	10. Chapter 10

_ How could this have happened...?_

The funeral was in a few hours and Kakuzu was still lying in his bed, looking at the ceiling, tired and weak. He did not care about the world around him.

He sighed in agony, listening to the birds outside his open window, the water dripping in the sink in the kitchen, the clock ticking on his old bedside table.

He was laying the same bed that he and Hidan laid in months before, together in love, not a worry in the goddamn world. It sickened him to think about those days. He didn't even know why he came back home. He hated all the memories of this place.

The sun was shinning and the breeze was softly blowing outside, making the leaves and petals flow nicely in the air, in little circles around everything.

Kakuzu hated every minute of it. He wanted to world to stop dead cold.

He didn't want to be around anyone. He wanted to be alone in the hole in his heart.

He didn't want to see his family or his friends; they were people he just didn't give a shit about. (He didn't give a shit about anything anymore, actually.)

They were all saying the same thing to him, all the time, every minute of everyday: _'I'm sorry'…'She was a nice person'…'She's in a better place'_. It was a broken record in his head.

They didn't know his pain. They never would, they couldn't know…

_What was the last thing I said to her?_

_Promising?...Promising…_

_Not 'I Love you' or 'I'll call you' or 'Don't forget to write' or any shit like that._

_I'm sorry_ was all Kakuzu could think about saying to her now.

But it wasn't enough.

Then, the memories started to flow in…

_"What do you want, you freak?"_

_"Wanna lift?"_

_"I dunno ...I've...I've never been in love before..."_

_"You're the only one that's ever loved me back..."_

_"Oh, no, no, no...no sex talk while I'm around"_

_"Happy Anniversary..."_

Stop this…

_"A-And you know I love you with all my heart."_

_"Well uh-"_  
_"OH, KISS HIM ALREADY!"_

_"I love you, Kuzu-chan..."_

_"I love you, too, babe..."_

_"Come on you guys...you can eat each others face after dinner..."_

_"You were my first love...ever..."_

_"I love him. And if no one can understand that, then they can go fuck themselves, you got that? I'm lucky enough to even have him at all, you guys should be jealous, not joking around like a bunch of cock suckers, ya got it?"_

Make them stop…

_"We're getting married then."_

_"O-oh...right..."_

_"You really can't wait..."_

_"I really can't wait..."_

_"I'm pretty sure you're doing a great job at already being like him…"_

Stop….

_"I can't wait till we get married."_

_"Neither can I..."_

_"you two are too perfect for each other"_

_"You faggots will never last...faggots never do..."_

_"I don't give a /iDAMNi about what you think of me being with Hidan"_

Please…

_"Let Hidan suffer and let _you _shy away for your promises?"_

_"I love you, too...forever and ever..."_

_"Why are you avoiding everything about our wedding?"_

Fucking stop this…

_"You can take your fucking ring back for all I care!"_

_"I fucked up…I fucked up, big time..."_

No…I can't…

_"I love you. too..."_

I can't remember this…

_"forever and ever..."_

No…

Kakuzu didn't remember what happened during the funeral. His brain was mush and the day was all a blur to him.

He remembered seeing people looking in the open casket, walking by and sobbing.

He remembered the priest saying something to everyone while next to the casket, everyone still sobbing.

He remembered seeing the roses on the casket as it went down into the ground, no more sobbing, just crying.

He just wanted to forget the day all together. He wished he didn't have the blurbs of memory in his head. They killed him inside.

Kakuzu sighed. _I will never forget this day ; January 15, 2011._

Kakuzu didn't give any thought to getting his parents next to each other. He liked that they weren't next to each other.

The one that always hated him didn't lie for eternity next to the one that never gave up on him. He would rather have them in different grave yards, in different cities, in different countries for all he cared, as long as they where apart from each other, he didn't care.

He didn't care about a lot of stuff nowadays…

His dad ruined his life…and she took all the pain. And Kakuzu gave nothing back.

He doesn't know what to do anymore.

He doesn't want to go back home. He doesn't want to go back to his dorm. He doesn't want to eat or sleep or talk to anyone anymore. He just wants to hide in the hole in his heart.

He had no one.

He had no reason to wake up in the morning anymore.

He was trying to act strong for everyone. He was trying to act like he accepted it all, all of the blame and the guilt.

He had to be strong.

But his insides were torn up so much; he felt as it he deserved to be in the ground next to her.

He had to be strong.

He sighed, trying not to thinking about it all.

He wished it was just a long, bad dream. He wished the gravestone he was looking at was just an illusion. He wanted to wake up.

He didn't want to think about it anymore, he didn't want to look at her grave anymore. It didn't comfort him to think of the happy days they had together.

_What happy days?_

He closed his eyes and let the soft breeze ruffle his hair slowly, letting the leaves and petals flow around him. It wasn't helping his pain at all.

He thought about how much he screwed up his life so far.

_Don't do that._

The past was always better than the future, he thought. The future was filled with loneliness, regret and pain. The past was filled with happy memories and love.

He opened his eyes after what seems like hours. He turned to leave, head down, hands deep in his pockets. He wasn't sure on where he was going exactly. He didn't care.

Anywhere but here.

He looked up.

His breath stopped in his throat. He gulped, hesitantly.

_Don't forget to breathe…_

_Don't think about the memories…_

_This is not a dream…_

His purple eyes were red and puffy around the edges, the glow in them lost. His hair was lazily slicked back, tuffs of hair sticking up and out, like it was just recently done minutes ago, just for his moment.

He was a ghost of his former self. His skin was even paler than it was before, with marks of picked-at-scabs on his face and neck.

His jaw was tight, full of anger, eyes glaring at Kakuzu.

The breeze was making his hair ruffle slightly.

_It couldn't be him._ Kakuzu thought.

Kakuzu didn't know what to do.

It had been so long since he saw those eyes, that face, that slender figure. It scared him to think that he turned out this way, a whole different person.

He wasn't recognizable.

He just stared at him. It killed him to look at him like this. He wanted to die.

_Breathe in…breathe out…don't forget to breathe…Kakuzu…_

Kakuzu didn't think to move up to him to talk. He might do something stupid again.

It seems hours that they stared at each other, the wind blowing slowly.

They seemed to miss the sight of one another.

Kakuzu looked away, not wanting to see him in that state. He forgot to breathe again.

_Breathe, Kakuzu, breathe…_

He turned to leave.

Part of him wanted to stay.

They stood there, facing away from each other, looking at the ground, wanting to turn back around.

He felt the breeze ruffle up his hair. It brushed up against his scared skin on his face and neck. He barely noticed it. He looked over his shoulder back at Kakuzu, just to see him walking away, head hung low, hand in his pockets, hair flowing nicely.

His expression softened, slightly, into a faint smile. He looked back at his feet, frowning, and thinking of what was and what wasn't.

They will never forget this day…

_"Kakuzu…"_

_don't think about him…_

"You need help…Kakuzu…"

_Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…_

_Don't think of him_

_"Kakuzu…!"_

_Feel the blood plumping in my fingers tips…in my fingers…in my hands…_

_You can't think of him…_

_"Kakuzu! Listen to me!"_ Zetsu shouted.

Zetsu lowered his voice. "You can't miss another day of school." Zetsu said as calmly as he could, shaking Kakuzu's shoulder slightly.

_"You're gonna flunk out if you sleep anymore."_ Zetsu added in, trying to get Kakuzu to think straight. He stood up straight, looking down at Kakuzu, knowing he was getting nowhere.

_Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…_

Zetsu continued to try and get Kakuzu out of bed. Kakuzu wasn't paying any attention; instead he was tapping his fingers on top of his pillow over his head, in no particular order, his throat humming along with them.

He was losing his sanity.

Zetsu sighed. _"Now get up…you need to get over this, it's not your fault that-"_

"Shut up, Zetsu!" Kakuzu interrupted, clenching his fists on the pillow, digging his nails deep into the cotton cover.

_Stop thinking about them…_

Zetsu clenched his teeth._ "Don't order me around, damnit!"_Zetsu ordered back, jaw tight. He sighed and closed his eyes, calming himself down.

_Yelling never works on Kakuzu._ Zetsu thought as he looked back down at Kakuzu.

"All of us are only trying to help, you know?" he said softly.

Kakuzu's body shook under the covers. From sadness or anger, Zetsu didn't know.

_Don't think about him…don't think about her…_ He started to mumble again.

"You need to move on…" he didn't know what else to say. "She's not coming back...he's not coming back…"

Kakuzu gritted his teeth.

_Calm down, Kakuzu…don't do anything stupid…breathe in….breathe out_

"I know none of us can understand" Zetsu started "but if you just…"

_Feel the blood…block out all noise…breathe in…feel the blood…block out all the noise…_

"Kakuzu…"

_Swaying back…and forth…_

"Kakuzu….you need to eat something…"

_Swaying back…and forth…_

_Block out all…of the noise…_

Zetsu sighed and took Kakuzu's plate away, from the table. "And you need to shower, as well..." Zetsu commented, wrinkling up his nose. _"You smell like shit…"_he finished.

_Feel the blood…feel the blood…._

_pumping…_

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

Kakuzu stared down at the floor, thinking of what to say, sniffling slightly. "…You don't need to know…"he said softly, almost inaudibly.

Zetsu sighed, trying to control his anger for the sake of his sanity and Kakuzu's. "Why can't I know?" he asked as calmly as he could, but with a hint of anger in it. He felt like a physiatrist.

Kakuzu kept his eyes on the floor, listening to the ticking of the clock on the wall.

_Tick…tock…Tick…tock…_

_Side to side…side to side_

"You don't need to know…" he repeated a little louder this time.

Zetsu sighed and sat back in his chair._ "_Why_ are you so complicated, Kakuzu?"_he asked, head falling back, hands covering his face.

"You couldn't…understand…" Kakuzu breathed, closing his eyes.

Zetsu sighed and lowered his head, removed his hands. He looked at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was a mess.

He was sitting in his chair, hair greasy, eyes puffy, covers around his shoulders, body slouching, arms and legs shaking, and mumbling something inaudible.

He looked like he was about to die.

Zetsu sighed and rested his forearmson his knees. "I guess I'll be here—"

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Zetsu looked up and over at the door. He looked back at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu didn't seem to notice it. He sat there mumbling, rocking back and forth.

His eyes were scanning the room.

_Forward…and back…Side…to side…_

Zetsu groaned, rolling his eyes. _"I'll get it…" _he said, shaking his head, knowing Kakuzu didn't give a fuck. He got up and went to the door.

_Feel the blood…in my veins….feel it pumping in my finger tips…in my hands…in my arms…_

"Kakuzu?"

_Breathe in…feel the blood….breathe out…._

_Don't forget to breathe… _


	11. Chapter 11

_I have no one to think about..._

_I don't know what to do..._

_Why do I still miss you?_

_Why do I miss your hugs and kisses?_

_Why do I miss your face? Your laugh?_

_Kuzu-chan...Can you answer me that?_

"Hidan-chan..? Hidan-chaan...? Hidan-chaaaaan?"  
"Yes…Tobi-san?"  
Tobi tilted his head. "Is Hidan-chan ok?"  
Hidan looked over at him with his lazy, happy eyes. He smiled faintly. "What do you mean, Tobi-san?"  
His smile was a lie.  
"You didn't get mad at me…when I said you're name like that..." Tobi commented.  
Hidan stared at him, expression the same. It was a long minute.  
Just staring.  
"So?" Hidan finally asked.  
Tobi sighed. "Sooo...what's wrong with you?" he asked, nervously.  
Hidan stayed silent for while.  
Staring.  
He then shrugged and looked away "I dunno..." he said. He continued to stare forward into the sky, just like he did everyday after school. A fake smile plastered on his face.  
Tobi sighed and leaned back on the bench, looking into the sky as well.  
He looked over at Hidan. His back was perfectly straight; his body was still, hair falling around his face. That fake smile.  
He never put gel in his hair anymore. It was too expensive.  
He was sitting with a perfect posture, hands nicely folded in his lap, feet flat on the ground.  
Everyone thought that Hidan was happier, even the teachers. But Tobi knew the inner turmoil Hidan was really in.  
He hated to see the blood every night.

"Tobi?"  
Tobi sighed. "Yes, Hidan?" he asked him.  
"Will you please leave for some time?"  
Tobi's eyes widened. He looked up at him. Hidan was standing in the shadow, looking out the window, facing away from Tobi. His face held a happy, evil grin, eyes full of excitement and anger. He was panting softly.  
It was happening again.  
"Jashin-sama needs some…." He licked his lips. "Sacrifice..." His body shivered in anticipation.  
Tobi gulped.  
"Hidan, we've been over this, Ja—"  
"Tobi-san…"  
Tobi stopped short, and stayed silent.  
That was the voice. That meant hell was about to break lose from his shell.  
The only sound in the dark room was the sound of Hidan's shallow, deep breathing.  
The only thing moving was Hidan's shoulders, slowly up and down and up and down.  
Tobi gulped again. "Hidan…chan?"  
Hidan didn't respond.  
"Tooobi-san…"  
Tobi stayed out most of the night.

"Hidan-chan?"  
The door creaked open.  
He poked his head inside the room.  
He had another mess to clean up.

The hushed cries and mumbling…  
Tobi was getting really tired of it.  
Every single night since the brake-up.  
He rolled onto his side, facing the wall, covering his head with his covers.  
They didn't help much.  
He tried to ignore the cries.  
He tired to fall asleep.  
Again.  
But he couldn't. Not again. He rolled over and sat up, looking over at Hidan. Hidan was a wreck.  
Half his body was hanging of the bed. The covers lay over his back, covering the fresh wounds. His head was down, hiding his shame. His breathing was heavy and slow.  
Tears hit the carpet.  
Tobi sighed and got up, slowly walking up to him.  
"Hidan…" Tobi mumbled, standing over him.  
"Get. Away. Tobi!" Hidan screamed, throwing the bottle of his blood on the wall, trying to hit Tobi with it.  
It left a nasty blood splatter on the wall. Tobi looked at it, contemplating how he was supposed to clean it up.  
Tobi was reaching his limit on dealing with him like this.  
He looked back at Hidan, who was wailing softly to himself.  
"Hidan-san….you need to sleep…"  
"How can I?" he screamed, his body ceasing to shiver. Tobi jumped back slightly. "Every time I sleep, I see him! Every time I think, I see him!" Hidan struggled to look up at Tobi, using his hands to keep him up. His arms quivered. "I can't do anything without seeing him!" he screamed at him.  
Tobi just stayed silent, looking down at Hidan. Hidan's eyes were red. His face was covered with blood. He was panting hard. Dried blood caked his scalp.  
Hidan lowered his voice. "I can't…" he looked down, falling back to the ground with a thud. He gulped. "I can't letm'eyes see 'im'gain." He said, slurring his words together. He gulped, face expression changing from hate to confusion. "I can't, I can't, I can't…" he wailed, closing his eyes. He laid there on the floor, broken.  
Tobi sighed, tired of dealing with this every night.  
He grabbed the back of Hidan's neck. He yanked him out of bed and threw onto the floor, the covers coming off.  
The wounds where still healing, puffy and covered in dry and wet blood.  
The marks on his body where small, huge, lazily done. All the same circular symbol.  
Hidan was running out of room on his body.  
Hidan's body started to shiver. His hands began to clench and unclench. His body was twitching. He curled into a little ball on the floor, trying to control the twitching. Tobi looked down at him, unmoved.  
"Hidan…"  
Hidan's head shot up, looking up at Tobi.  
Hidan looked over at the bedside table.  
Tobi looked up, too.  
Hidan grunted as he turned his body in a painful looking way over to the table, legs dragging behind him, arms doing all the work. Tobi looked at him, slightly concerned and confused at what he was doing. He looked up at the table, seeing what Hidan was going for.  
Tobi's eyes widened.  
Hidan panted softly and he crawled across the floor rather quickly on his scarred arms and elbows.  
He slammed his hand on the table. He felt around the table, looking for the one thing he needed most right now.  
Tobi grabbed his hand. He yelled at him to stop this.  
Hidan grunted, struggling to get his arm back, wiggling his arm and body around. He gripped the carpet, making his fingertips bleed more. "No…Tobi…I must….!" He cried. He smacked his hand away with his free hand. He slammed onto his sore side.  
He couldn't let go of the rusty blade. He had to feel the lovely pain.

_the loving pain…Kuzu-chan…yes, yes, the loving pain, Kuzu-chan…_

"Jashin…s…sama…" he pressed the blade onto his thin skin, feeling slight relief.  
Tobi grabbed Hidan's hand, hoping to stop him.  
Tobi grabbed the blade with his other hand.  
Hidan grunted.  
He needed the pain.  
Hidan punched Tobi in the face.  
Tobi fell back, losing his grip on Hidan's hand and the blade.  
He fell hard.  
Hidan had to feel that pain again. He had to feel it again. He had to make the pain go away.  
Hidan pressed it hard on his soft skin, cutting the skin.  
He let the blood flow to his finger tips.  
He began to draw his picture with the blade.  
Hidan panted softly, smiling happily; head falling back, feeling the pain in his nerves.  
Tobi just watched, hand over his swollen cheek, panting softly. His eyes welded up in pain.  
Hidan chuckled softly. "Jashiiin-sama…" he chuckled louder as he used one hand on the side table to get up off the floor, struggling as he did so. "Jashin-sama…" he mumbled again. Once he got up, he walked a bit. He lost his balanced and fell over to the wall, his bloody hand stopping him from hitting the wall. The blade still was gripped tightly in the other hand, cutting his flesh. His head hung low, tears ceased.  
Tobi stared in silence, not knowing what to do.  
Hidan continued to chuckle. His head snapped up and he looked at the wall, seeing the blood stain still dripping down the wall. He slapped his other hand on it, making the splatter.  
He smiled big, teeth shining, lungs filling with cold air.  
He started to paint on the wall.  
"Jashin-sama!" he wailed.  
Tobi's breath caught in his throat.  
"Jashin-sama will vanquish…all who don't show loyalty to him…all who don't know the pain of others…!" Hidan screamed. He slapped his bloody hand on his face, laughing hysterically. He slid his hand down his face, fingers digging in, laughing and screaming louder.  
Tobi just stared, not sure what to do or say. He's never seen Hidan like this, screaming Jashin's name, laughing hysterically.  
He was terrified.

Tobi just stared at him.  
Hidan, in his pain, confusion, and anger; he wanted to sleep forever.  
Tobi breathed slowly, not wanting to talk to him, but knowing he needed to. The silence was killing both of them.  
Hidan was not the same. He was looking terrified all the time now. He couldn't breath right any more.  
He was always staring at the floor, eyes wide, body shaking, wanting a new, happier life.  
"T…Tobi-san…"  
Tobi blinked and looked up from his laptop and stared at Hidan confused.  
Hidan continued to look down at the floor, eyes as wide as they could go.  
His favorite shirt was slipping down his arms.  
"I'm sorry….Tobi-san…." Hidan mumbled, almost inaudible.  
Tobi was taken back. Hidan's never said sorry to him or to anyone at least.  
"Fo…f-for last night…"  
Tobi looked back down at the computer, smiling faintly.  
"It's okay…." He mumbled back. "You're having a hard time right now…" He continued to write his paper for English, tapping softly on the keyboard, as to not to disturb Hidan.  
"Ah…" Hidan mumbled.  
He went back into his eternal silence.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hidan-san!"  
No response.  
"Hidan-san!"  
Hidan groaned. "What?" he yelled.  
Tobi giggled as he brushed his hair in the bathroom mirror. "I'm going out with Zetsu-san; you need anything from the store? Or from anywhere?"  
He yawned and rolled over. "Leave me alone…Tobi!" he yelled. "You're pissing me off…" he yawned bigger.  
Tobi cringed. "You don't have to be mean about it…" he said sadly. He put his brush down on the counter.  
Hidan just snorted. He mumbled to himself about sleeping.  
Tobi walked back into the room sat down in a chair. He sat there for a second, contemplating something. . He smiled big. "I'll get you some food, from 'Manger Ici'" He paused, smile fading. "If you want me too…that is…"He looked over at his shoes. He leaned over and stretched to pick them up and bring them to his lap.  
Hidan made a noise, which Tobi took as a yes. Tobi smiled and started to get his shoes on. After he got his shoes on, he just sat in his chair.  
After a few minutes, listening to the sound of Hidan snoring, Tobi looked at his watch then at the door.  
He sighed and looked around the room, looking at the pictures on the wall and the mess on Hidan's side of the room. He sighed again. He looked over at the door.  
_Zetsu-san should be here now…_ Tobi thought to himself. He looked back at Hidan on his bed, under the covers, the sound of soft snoring coming from underneath.  
_Ever since that night…_ Tobi thought. He whined softly.  
_'Jashiiin-sama…'  
'Jashin-sama…'  
'Jashin-sama will vanquish…all who don't show loyalty to him…all who don't know the pain of others…!'_  
Tobi shook his head and looked away. He hated to think about it. He looked over at Hidan under the covers again, his body rolled over facing him, but still sleeping and under the covers.  
"Hidan-san?" Tobi called.  
Hidan yawned. "Can't a guy get sleep around here?" he called out. He groaned and wiggled around under the covers a bit, waking up slightly.  
"I was just seeing if you where awake, is all…" Tobi said sadly.  
Hidan ignored him; his eyes were busy lazily inspecting the sheets over his eyes. He looked at all the creases they made, at how small the stitches where, how they overlapped each other over and over again, like a nice little pattern.  
Hidan sighed and closed his eyes.  
_Feel the blood…. _  
Hidan forced the thought out of his head.  
He couldn't think about that right now…  
He just calmed down.  
_Feel the blood…_  
His eyes snapped open, taking a deep breath in.  
He needed to sacrifice again.  
He needed to feel the fresh, hot blood again.  
But whom…?  
He struggled to find the opening of the covers, climbing up the covers to find the top.  
When he found the top, he let half of his face pop out of the sheets, sheets only covering his mouth.  
He looked over at Tobi, sitting there, patting his hands on his lap, whistling, looking at the rain outside. Hidan rolled his head back around, with only his hair poking out of the sheets, and sighed.  
_I couldn't do that…Zetsu would kill me….or at least try to kill me…_  
Hidan rolled his head back around to look at Tobi.  
Tobi smiled and waved at him. "Hi there, sleepy head!" he cooed.  
Hidan rolled his eyes and turned his head back around. _Maybe I should risk it…_

Tobi whined as he looked at his phone for the _millionth_ time.  
"He should have been here an hour ago…!" Tobi complained, standing by the window, impatiently. He sighed, stressed and worried. "I hope the rain didn't…." he whined again. He started to stomp his feet on the ground.  
Hidan didn't know if the stomping coming from across the room was from anger or worry. He shook his head and looked back at his lunch cooking on the little portable stove.  
"Tobi..." Hidan said, scratching his nude, scarred belly. He didn't mind the freezing cold. "Zetsu said he would be here at 2…it's only 2:30…" He looked back at Tobi, who stopped stomping his feet on the ground, but was still looking out the window in worry.  
"Nuh-uh…he said he would be here at 1:30, Hidan-san…" Tobi argued, with a pout on his face.  
Hidan looked up at Tobi, baffled. "Yesterday you said 2:30…" he commented.  
"He called me at 1 saying he would be here in 30 minutes..." Tobi said sadly. "You were asleep, so…" He looked down at the floor.  
"Hmmm…" Hidan looked back at his bowl of soup. "He should be fine…" he reassured him. He smiled faintly, but knowing Tobi didn't believe him.  
Tobi whined and held the phone in his hands tight, close to his heart. "I know…" he looked up in the window. "I'm just worried that-"  
The 'Nyan Cat' song started to fill the room.  
Hidan sighed, annoyed. _I hate that ring tone…_ he thought.  
Tobi gasped and looked down at his phone in his hand. "Zetsu-san!" He cried. He pushed the 'Send' button and put the phone to his ear.  
"Zetsu-san!" He smiled big.  
Hidan chuckled softly, shaking his head.  
"Okay…okay, I'll be waiting." Tobi giggled and started to put his jacket and scarf on, trying to keep the phone to his ear. "I love you too" He giggled. "Buh-bye" he hung up the phone, smiling big.  
Tobi looked over at Hidan, overjoyed, and opened his mouth to speak.  
"Zetsu's here, I know…" Hidan interrupted. He smirked slightly.  
Tobi's smile faded. "Yeah…"he mumbled. He smiled big again. "He should be here _any_ second now!" He cried happily, running over to the door.  
Hidan smiled faintly, shaking his head. He looked down at his food, stirring it slightly.  
Tobi sighed happily, waiting. He looked over at Hidan, who had a confused and sad look on his face. Tobi smiled faintly.  
"Soooo…I guess you don't want me to get you food, huh?" Tobi asked after a few seconds of silence.  
Hidan sulked, forgetting that Tobi had offered him free food. He sighed and lifted his head back up looking over him. "I guess not." He said, sadly. He looked back down at his pot of ramen.  
Tobi giggled. "I'll get you some of their chips if you wish." He offered.  
Hidan stood silent for a while. Then nodded slowly, smiling faintly. "That would be nice…" he mumbled. He looked up at Tobi, trying to look grateful.  
Tobi smiled. "I shall then." He said, giggling.  
"Mmmmm…" Hidan mumbled.  
_Knock-Knock-Knock_  
Tobi gasped and looked over at the door. Hidan chuckled softly, thinking about how he himself used to be like that.  
Tobi walked up to it, standing on his tiptoes too put his ear on the door. "Who is iiiiit?" he called out.  
_"Who do you think it is?"_ was the response from the other side of the door.  
"It's me, Tobi-san." Was the nicer response from the other side of the door.  
Tobi giggled and opened up the door. "Zetsu-san!" He cried. He practically jumped on him.  
"Whoa, easy there tiger." Zetsu told him, hugging him back, trying to keep his balance. He was dressed up in winter garb just like Tobi.  
Tobi giggled and stood back, looking up at him. "What took you so long, Zetsu-san?" he asked worried.  
"Well, Kakuzu…" Zetsu started. He looked up at Hidan, who was staring right at him, his eyes wide in anticipation and worry.  
Zetsu looked back down at Tobi.  
"…was taking forever…" Zetsu finished, smiling faintly.  
"Ahh…" Tobi cooed.  
Hidan gulped and looked back down at his food.  
"We're gonna get going, okay?" Tobi told Hidan, looking back at him.  
Hidan looked up at Tobi; then nodded quickly. He looked back down at his ramen, which was finally done, and he started to pour it in his bowl. "I'll be fine," he paused. "I, uh…have some homework anyway." He told him.  
Tobi smiled big. "I'll be back home soon, Hidan-chaaaaan!" he cried, blowing him a kiss.  
"Come on you." Zetsu cooed at Tobi. He closed the door behind him.  
Hidan just stood there, looking down at his bowl of ramen. He was having mixed emotions running throughout his whole body, all the way down to his toes.  
He turned off the stove and picked up his bowl. He stood there looking at it for a second, looking at how the noodles intertwined with one another, just like a quilt.  
He sighed and slowly walked over to his bed, setting the bowl on his bedside table. He fell down onto his bed. He sat there for a second, looking down at his scarred feet.  
_Jashin-sama…_  
He shook his head and laid down sideways on the bed.  
"Kakuzu…." His eyes watered. He squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Do you think of me too?"

_Does he even miss me?  
What does he think of me now?  
Why hasn't he begged for me back yet?  
He should have already, right?  
Why do I care about what he thinks still?  
I shouldn't, right?  
What would I do if I ever saw him in the future?  
I wonder what he is doing now…  
_  
Hidan sighed, sitting up in his chair at his desk. He looked up and out the window. The rain had stopped, the shinning sun finally peaking through the trees and clouds.  
Hidan smiled faintly. "You're a little late sun…" he looked back down at the desk.  
_What weird weather…_ he thought to himself  
_"Don't you...ever...touch him."  
"Or what?"_  
Hidan groaned, stopping the memory. He pushed his chair back and got up and pushed it back in place, just like it was before.  
_Just like it was before…_  
He sighed and looked around the empty room, wondering what he should do now.  
_Boring day, huh? _he asked himself.  
He continued to look around the empty room.  
The end table, with his uneaten food still sitting there, caught his eye. He gulped and studied it for a second, thinking about what was inside there drawers.  
That _thing_ he needed most.  
He shook his head and stormed off to his bed, wrapping himself in the covers.  
He couldn't think about it.  
But he couldn't stop thinking about it…  
That metal across his skin…  
The warm blood…  
The pain slipping away…  
Happiness….  
Hidan groaned and shot up out of the bed.  
His head hung low, panting softly, contemplating on what he should do.  
"I can't, I can't, I can't…" he mumbled, shaking his head. He slicked his hair back, looking up.  
_Feel the loving pain…_  
His head started to sink.  
"Feel the loving-"  
His head shot up, the thought ceasing. He panted softly.  
He looked down at his hands, seeing that they were shaking. He slapped his hands onto his thighs, locking his elbows.  
His body shook.  
Hidan sighed and hung his head low. "Oh, Jashin…" He mumbled. He looked up at the ceiling. "Jashiiin-sama…"  
_Feel the loving pain, my love…_  
In no time, his hands were digging around in the drawer, frantically.  
_Where is it? Where is it…?_  
His hands were bloody.  
His face scarred from the loving pain.  
He dropped the bloody blade onto the floor, leaving a blood stain. "Jashin-sama…" he cooed, smiling through tears. His smiled shriveled away. He bit his lower lip.  
The tears made the blood run down his cheeks faster. His face fell in his hands.  
"Protect him for me….Jashin-sama…."

He crunched up the paper again, throwing it behind him, not concerned of where it was going.  
He sat back in his chair, looking at the blank papers in front of him.  
_I can't write something to him…_  
_Then why are you? _  
He sighed and swept the papers onto the floor, not caring about the mess he made.  
He got up and moseyed his way onto his bed, falling into his bed, face first.  
He mumbled curses into the bed.  
He rolled himself up in his covers, covering his bare upper body and head. He groaned in boredom.  
"OH MY JASHIN, I'm so bored!" he cried to the world.  
The clock just ticked like it always did before.  
He rolled his body around, facing the far wall. He poked his head out of the covers.  
His healing scars didn't hurt when the covers ran over them. His eyes scanned the room.  
He blinked once, looking at Tobi's side of the room. He looked down at his phone on the table.  
_Mmmm…maybe if I call him…_ he sighed and shook his head and hit his head on the pillow. _I couldn't talk to him now…I wouldn't know what the fuck to say to the bastard…_  
He continued to think.  
He yawned bored. "Maybe I should go on a walk…" he told himself while yawning again.  
"Maybe I should…."  
After a while, Hidan was sleeping; dreaming.

_'Hidan….'_

'Mother…'

'My son…'

'I hate you…'

'I love you…'   
Hidan's body jolted, waking him up. He panted softly, looking around the ceiling.  
_What the fuck was that? _he thought. He looked over at his phone and picked it up and looked at the time. He was passed out for almost 3 hours. His panting started to slow. He sat up.  
"Damnit…" he mumbled, looking around what he thought was an empty room.  
"Hmm?"  
Hidan gasped and looked up at Tobi, who just got home.  
"You okay there Hidan?" Tobi asked, putting his stuff down on his bed, looking puzzled at him then the room. He started to twist his body all around looking for a clean spot in the floor. He looked up at Hidan. "You have an, uh…okay day?" he asked. He started to pick up the pieces up paper and put them in the trash or away. "Did you do your homework?" he asked, snickering.  
Hidan stared at him blankly. "No, MOM…!" Hidan cried. He looked back at his dresser, putting the phone back down. He sat up on his bed with his feet touching the ground, sighing. "Did you bring me my food?" he asked.  
Tobi laughed. "Yes I did…" he said as he continued to clean up his side of the room.  
Hidan chuckled and looked down at the floor, seeing the bloody blade laying there. His eye's widened and he looked up at Tobi, who was still cleaning up, not paying attention to him.  
"What were you doing anyway, Hidan?" Tobi asked.  
Hidan looked back down at the blade. "Oh, um…no-nothing." He quickly bent down and picked up the blade, hiding it in the sheets on his bed. He snapped his head up to look at Tobi. "I was just uh…." He started. He looked over at his desk. "Trying to uh…" he looked up at Tobi. "Write a paper….?"  
Tobi giggled. "Sorry, you just seemed like you'd slept all day with the way you woke up just then…" he commented. "What was the paper about?"  
"Uh….history?" Hidan gulped, trying to think up a lie fast. "Y-yeah, a history paper on uh….history?"  
_Oh, what the fuck was that?_ Hidan thought to himself. He let his head fall into his open hands.  
"Ah…" Tobi said. His voice had changed slightly.  
Hidan looked up at him, concerned. He sat up straight. "What's wrong?" he asked Tobi.  
Tobi started to take of his jacket. "Kakuzu asked about you…" he said softly.  
Hidan's breath stopped in his throat. He stared at Tobi intently.  
_He did…? _Hidan thought. He gulped.  
"Well, um…what…what did he ask?"  
Tobi put his jacket on his bed, not looking at Hidan. "I shouldn't tell you this, but…" He looked back at Hidan. "But…" Tobi looked down at the floor. "Kakuzu asked how you where doing and…and if you were okay."  
Hidan gulped, still staring at Tobi. "What did you tell him?" he asked. He got up and stood there, tense.  
Tobi sighed and fell onto his bed.  
_Should I tell him…? _Tobi thought as he started to take off his shoes. "I told him that you were okay…" he lied.  
Hidan nodded slowly. "Yeah…" he looked down at the floor. "Good…." He mumbled. He stood there for a second before going back to his bed.  
Tobi smiled faintly, looking up at Hidan, in his healing state. He didn't even notice the fresh scars on Hidan's face.  
Hidan slowly started to get back under the covers, facing away from Tobi.  
"Good…good…" Hidan mumbled. "good…"  
Tobi watched Hidan get back into bed. Tobi sighed and looked back to his stuff. "I got you some fries, Hidan…"

"So…what are you going to do today?"  
"I dunno…"  
"Well, you gotta do something…"  
"Do I now?"  
Tobi sighed. "Yeah, you do…" he said sternly.  
Hidan looked up from his bowl of cereal, surprised. "What's with you?" He asked, looking at Tobi standing across the table.  
Tobi sighed. "Nothing, it's just…" He couldn't say it. He was tense.  
He had to say it.  
Hidan sighed and went back to eating his cereal. "Did someone wake up-?"  
"I'm just having a bad morning, alright?" Tobi interrupted.  
Hidan blinked. "What's wrong with you? First you tell me I should actually _do_ something today, then you interrupt me? What's buggin' ya?" he stuffed more cereal in his mouth.  
Tobi sighed. "It's nothing, okay?" this wasn't like him.  
"Well, it has to be something…" Hidan sat back in his chair. He crossed his arms. "Now tell me…I promise I won't get mad." He reassured with a smile.  
Tobi sighed. "It's about…."  
"Come on, Tobi-san…spit it out for-"  
"Both of you are a wreck." Tobi blurted out. He slapped his hand on his mouth.  
Hidan jumped in his chair slightly.  
Tobi sighed and put his hand down, looking down at the table. "Both of you _obviously_ miss each other." Tobi continued. "And Zetsu and I are tired of you and Kakuzu acting like everything is okay…w-when it's not…" Tobi winced and looked away. "I'm sorry I…" He regretted all of it.  
Hidan stared at Tobi. Tobi gulped, terrified about what Hidan might say. Hidan got up.  
"Look, you little one-eyed freak," he yelled, poking his finger in Tobi's face. "I am happy, _elated_, in fact, that Kakuzu and I aren't together and I couldn't care fucking less about what happens to him alright?"  
He regretted all of it.  
"Then why do you still cry over him?"  
Hidan froze, his blood running cold.


	13. Chapter 13

Hidan's eyes widened and his heart sank. "You swore you wouldn't say shit!" he cried, poking his finger at his face.  
"I-I didn't!" Tobi lied to him, hands waving in the air in front of his face. "I'm just w-worried about you, okay?" He stammered.  
Hidan continued to stare angrily at him.  
Tobi sighed, his breath shaking. "Ze…Zetsu's worried about you." Tobi stammered, trying to get through to him.  
Hidan sighed, arm falling to his side. He rolled his eyes and looked away "I don't give a fucking rat's ass if-"  
"HELL," Tobi cried, interrupting Hidan's complaining. Hidan stared at him in awe, waiting for Tobi to continue.  
"Ka…_Kakuzu_ is even worried about you!" Tobi let it slip. He gasped, slapping his hand over his mouth. He only wished he could take this whole argument back.  
Hidan's heart skipped a beat, hearing that name again. "Ka-Kakuzu…?" he stammered, not being able to think straight right now.  
Tobi whined, hand falling to his side. "Oh…f-fuck!" he cried. He started to pace around, hands holding onto his head. He stopped and looked over at Hidan, who was still speechless.  
Hidan's brain was mush, thinking that Kakuzu _actually_ missed him, or even fucking worried about him.  
"Hi-Hidan, I…" Tobi stuttered before his phone started to ring from across the room.  
Hidan blinked his trance breaking. He shook his head slightly and glared over at Tobi. "Who the fuck could that be NOW, Tobi?" he cried out of anger.  
Tobi looked over at his bed. "Who...who could that be?" he said.  
Hidan snorted annoyed, scowling.  
Tobi walked up the phone and picked it up, still a little bit nervous. He gasped.  
Hidan just looked at Tobi confused.  
"Zetsu-san!" Tobi cried happily.  
Hidan sighed annoyed, rolling his eyes. "I was wondering who would call you for the 5th time this morning." He complained, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Tobi put the phone to his ear, smiling big. "Zetsu-san, how are-?" His smile disappeared, heart skipping a beat.  
"Hmm?" Hidan cooed, raising an eyebrow. "What the fuck is it Tobi?" he growled.  
Tobi gulped, not being able to say anything after what Zetsu had said.  
Hidan groaned annoyed, arms falling to his side. "Tobi, what-?"  
"Kakuzu's mom…" Tobi interrupted. He looked over at Hidan, eyes wide and tearing up.  
Hidan's eyes widened as well, his anger diminished. "What's wrong?"

It was a sunny afternoon on the cold day in early January. It seemed all too peaceful and beautiful for a funeral of any sort, especially this one. It broke some people's hearts thinking that the Gods, or God, made the day so beautiful for such a sad day.  
"What are you going to say to him?" someone whispered softly under the sound of the Priest's words, but loud enough that it distracted some people in the room. Some people scanned the room, looking for the culprit.  
"Nothing…why would I say something?" someone whispered back, making some of the people in the room sigh softly in annoyance.  
Tobi sighed. He whispered even softer, trying to ignore the glares from some people around him. "Maybe 'cause his own _mother_ just died?"  
Hidan rolled his eyes, slouching his body over as he whispered back to Tobi. "I'm sure he's got enough of it already." Hidan sighed and looked at someone glaring at him. He gave the person a 'what the fuck you looking at' look. The person looked away, shifting in his chair some, embarrassed and confused.  
Hidan sighed and looked back at Tobi, shaking his head slightly at him.  
"But I think he wants to hear something from you…." Tobi said softly.  
Hidan sighed and his head slumped some, getting tired of talking about this already.  
"Why do you think that?" he asked, raising his voice a hair.  
Tobi sighed, shaking his head. He was never going to get him to change his mind.  
Hidan was being as stubborn as ever lately. It was hard enough for Tobi to get Hidan to even go to this funeral. Hidan didn't want to run into Kakuzu at all. In the end, the only way Tobi got Hidan to go was because he offered to buy him something for the trouble. But Tobi didn't know what he was going to buy him yet.  
Hidan groaned softly and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. He really didn't want to fucking be here. He didn't want to look at Kakuzu standing at the front of the room. He couldn't let his heart wrench again. But he couldn't help himself every once in a while to look up at him, just to look away instantaneously.  
_It's like Tobi forgot what Kakuzu did to me…_Hidan thought to himself, looking up slightly, just to see Kakuzu's new shoes. He looked back down at his lap quickly, trying to hide his emotions as best he could.  
His eyes started to scan the room, trying to distract himself. He lifted his head up some, allowing his sight to take in the detailed carvings in the ceilings and the decorative stained glass the windows. He sighed and lowered his head, unimpressed with the art, wishing something else would distract him.  
Hidan's eyes ended up locking onto Kakuzu, who was standing alone next to the funeral director. He tried to look away, but he couldn't. Kakuzu looked like shit now.  
Hidan sighed annoyed, shifting in his chair some, looking at the lone man up and down, trying to find something positive about how he looked now.  
Kakuzu's head was hanging in a gloomy way, not looking at the world around him, just a single spot on the carpet. His hair was greasy and only partially brushed, showing that Kakuzu didn't give a rats ass about how he looked. He just lost everything near and dear to him. His eyes were puffy and red from either lack of sleep or crying. He hasn't sleep well in weeks. A good nap would make him happy, but every time Kakuzu tried to, the memories would pile in his aching brain, making it utterly impossible. But he did manage to look somewhat put together in his tuxedo. There wasn't a thing out of place on his tux. He wanted to look put together for his mom.  
Hidan groaned softly, looking away. He didn't like to look at Kakuzu now. It made his stomach turn in odd ways. He wasn't sure if it was butterflies in his stomach or just the stomach flu.  
_Fucking bitches…_Hidan thought to himself, grunting slightly, wrapping his arms tighter around him. He wasn't cold; he was just pissed off and embarrassed.  
Hidan sighed and let his shoulders slump, letting his tough boy exterior flake off.  
"Hidan-san?" Tobi whispered, frowning some. He knew something was bugging him. Hidan was way too easy to read. Maybe he did miss Kakuzu more than ever.  
"Leave alone, Tobi…" Hidan grunted back, scowling slightly.  
Tobi sighed and looked back at Kakuzu. He wondered why Hidan didn't just admit that he missed Kakuzu. It was becoming a burden for Hidan to keep his emotions hidden so deep. He was going to break soon enough, Tobi could see this as clear as day.  
The room was silent for the rest of the ceremony. No more whispers or grunts until it ended.

"Hidan-san?"  
"What is it Tobi?"  
"Did you hear?"  
Hidan looked at Tobi, who was sitting peacefully on the bench with him. Hidan's legs were stretched out and his arms relaxing on top of the bench.  
The funeral was over with and almost everyone had either gone home or to a lunch out with other people from the funeral. Hidan didn't want to be around old, sad people. He didn't want to go home either. He didn't know what to do now.  
"Hear what?" Hidan asked.  
Tobi smiled weakly, whose upper body now curved over his legs, elbows resting on his knees, palms holding his head up.  
"I heard Kakuzu is moving back home." Tobi said softly, sitting up and back, placing his hands on his knees.  
Hidan looked at him, confused. He hated to talk about Kakuzu now, considering the present circumstances, one would shut up about him now.  
"Moving back home…? Why?" Hidan tried not to sound saddened or concerned. He just wanted this conversation to end.  
Tobi's smile faded, his nerves kicking in. "He doesn't want to go to school anymore…" Hidan's anger was obvious at this point, but Tobi had to be strong now. He looked away from him. "He said school was too stressful right now…"  
"Too stressful?" Hidan sighed and looked away from him. "Of course it's stressful." He argued, looking back at him. "It's college! Why the fuck would he do something like that?" Hidan cried.  
Tobi shrugged, looking down at the stoned sidewalk. "'Cause he says that it's pointless…"  
"Pointless?" Hidan cried. He sighed and looked away, shaking his head.  
He sat there for a second, which made Tobi's even more scared and nervous, before looking back at Tobi.  
Hidan poked his chest, leaning closer to Tobi. "That fucker _forced _me to go college! What the fuck is his problem!" he argued. He threw his arm in the air and looking away again, mumbling curses.  
"From what Zetsu told me," Tobi started, trying his best not to stutter. "Ka…Kakuzu says there's no point in going to classes if you're not gonna doing anything in them…"  
Hidan's eyes widened slightly, but he kept his mouth shut and head turned away.  
Tobi sighed and looked away. He continued. "Ever since…." Tobi looked back at Hidan, who was still as ever. "He hasn't been doing well in school…" he paused. "Now that he has no immediate family…he has no one to impress…"  
Hidan gulped, still unable to speak. This wasn't like Kakuzu at all. He scowled and snapped his head forward and looked at the ground below his shoes.  
"You need to talk to him, Hidan-san…" Tobi said softly after a few tense seconds.  
Hidan grunted and looked up at Tobi, glaring at him.  
"Zetsu and I think that you're the only one that can knock some sense into him." Tobi pleaded, undeterred.  
Hidan groaned, scowling and cocking an eyebrow at Tobi. "I ain't doing shit like that…" he said softly in response. He looked back at the ground. "I haven't talked to that fucker since we called off the wedding, wha-" he gulped down a lump in his throat. "…what the fuck am I supposed to tell him now…?" he yelled, trying to hold back the tears. His head snapped over to Tobi, waiting for an answer.  
"That you still care…for starters…" Tobi mumbled softly.  
Hidan eyes widened slightly.  
_That I still care…? _  
He grunted and looked away.  
_Fuck that…_  
Hidan bit down on his lip, thinking of what to say. "Tobi…I…" he stammered.  
"It's okay…" Tobi spoke softly.  
Hidan sighed again, body relaxing on the bench. His head slumped and he looked down at his feet. "I can't tell him that…" he said softly.  
_I just can't…not after everything that…_  
"At least talk to him…."  
Hidan looked up at Tobi. Tobi smiled faintly at him reassuring him. Hidan could see plead in his eye. Hidan rolled his eyes and looked away again.  
"I'll think about it…"

Hidan mumbled to himself as he walked along. He kept looking at the ground. His hands were deep in his pockets. His hair gel wasn't working like he wanted, so his hair kept falling in his face, pissing him even more off than he already was. He grunted and slicked his hair back, just for it to fall back in his face again.  
He sighed and stopped in his tracks. He forced his hair back, holding it there. "Now fucking stay damnit!" he ordered his hair, even though he knew it wouldn't listen. It was just hair.  
He sighed and let his arms fall. His hair stayed for a second or two, before flipping back up and into his face. "Damn hair gel…" he groaned. "Why don't you work when I want you, too?"  
He sighed and continued to walk, looking down at his feet, hands back in his pockets. _"Don't come home unless you talked to him…"  
"Well, I'll never be home…"_  
Hidan shook his head and looked back up. "Tobi and his stupid requests." He mumbled softly to himself.  
He was just moseying around, looking for a nice ride back home, knowing he wasn't ever going to talk to anyone in a million years about what was really going in his head.  
He was still walking in the cemetery, stones crunching under his black, shiny shoes. He liked the sound of it. It soothed his aching soul.  
He stopped, looking at the bench beside him. He glared at it a second, thinking _Didn't I just pass that bench half an hour ago?_ His shoulders slumped.  
"This is fucking insane!" he cried out, throwing his hands in the air, not caring if anyone around him heard.  
He thought he was alone anyway.  
He groaned and looked around him, scowling deeply. There was nothing around him except the trees and the leaves falling around him. He groaned and stood up straight, fixing his tie and collar.  
His body jumped slightly and he stumbled back some, seeing a new face standing in his way.  
"Star, what the fucking hell?" He yelled at her, hand going over his chest where his heart was. He hated to admit it, but he was easily scared.  
Star giggled, covering her lips some to calm her giggles. "I didn't mean to scare you, hun." She said calmly, actually meaning to scare him in some sense. She hasn't seen Hidan in ages, so she really didn't know how else to approach him. She smiled faintly at the scared young man.  
He didn't look anything like he did just a couple of months ago.  
Hidan sighed and began to look at Star's outfit. She looked like she just walked out of the Victorian Era.  
Hidan sighed and straightened his body out, fixing his collar. "I haven't seen you since school…what are you doing here?" he asked her, putting his hands into his pockets, body hunching over some. He was a little bit happy to see a familiar face from the high school days.  
Star smiled faintly, not really sure of how to continue. She didn't want to anger or upset Hidan in anyway now.  
"Kakuzu asked me to come…." She started, her smile gone. She waited for Hidan to either flip out or stay silent.  
Hidan's head slumped forward. Star smiled faintly, knowing that Hidan wasn't that mad at all, just confused.  
There was some silence between the two for some time, neither sure of what to say next.  
"I loved his mother very much, you know…" Star continued, voice saddened some, breaking the tense silence.  
Hidan lifted his head back up to look at her, straightening out his back as well. He sighed, not sure of what to say now.  
He hated to talk about Kakuzu's mom. He loved Sandra very much, but not in a creepy way. It was more like 'the mom he never had' kind of way. He missed her and her antics and her wonderful spaghetti. She thought Kakuzu and him were perfect for each other. Maybe that was her one and only flaw.  
"Her death was so tragic," Star continued, not sure if Hidan was really listening or not. "I can't image what Kakuzu is going through right now…" she said softly, holding her hands together in front of her.  
Star didn't know that every time she said Kakuzu, a knife went through Hidan's already broken heart. She didn't know how much this day was really hurting Hidan. Hidan wouldn't admit it, but he was so broken up inside that his tough boy exterior was going to break at any second now. She knew about the break up, but only from what she heard from Tobi.  
Hidan sighed sadly, not looking at Star directly. "Yeah…" he said softly.  
Start smiled faintly. "You should talk to him, you know…" She didn't know that saying that would send Hidan off the edge. But she kept her cool, thinking that something was about to happen.  
Hidan's eyes widened.  
_Talk to him? Is she on drugs? Hidan sighed. She talked to Tobi, didn't she…? God damnit…_  
"It would mean so much to him…" Star finished, only hoping to get through to him.  
Hidan blinked slightly, wondering how she would know that, unless…  
"You talked to him?" Hidan asked. "Didn't you?"  
_Where the fuck is that bastard?_  
Start nodded slightly, thinking he was talking about Kakuzu. "He didn't actually say that he wanted to talk to you, but I could tell that he did." She smiled more. Hidan blinked confused, thinking that she meant Tobi. "I mean, I've known him for years, so I can read him easily…and" she paused, thinking of a way to say this. Hidan knew that she was talking about Kakuzu now and instantly got defensive.  
"He...he really wants to see you…"Star finished, making sure that he got her point.  
"You have no right to say that, you dumb broad." He exclaimed.  
Star gasped softly, never being called that before. It hurt.  
He didn't mean to call her that, it just came to his head and he used it. He regretted it.  
Hidan scoffed and looked away again, not sure of how to take his insult back. "You don't know what he did to me, you-"  
"I don't need to know, Hidan!" Star shouted, surprising herself. She gasped softly.  
Hidan blinked some and looked over at her, seeing that her mascara was starting to run. She stepped back some, steadying her self. "He-He's a wreck without you!" she stammered, slapping a gloved hand over her mouth, mascara streaming down her cheeks.  
Hidan blinked confused, not sure why she was getting so worked up about the broken up couple.

_"Gifts, gifts, gifts!"  
"Calm down, babe, you're gonna get all of them, calm down."_

"You...you know I would do anything for you...r-right?"  
"Of course I do...why?"

Star sighed, closing her eyes to stop the memories, shaking her head. Her hand fell to her side.  
Hidan continued to stare at her confused.  
Star sniffled and opened her eyes back up to see Hidan staring at her, face filled with surprise.  
Star sighed once, calming her nerves.  
"Look…" Star started, her voice calmed and content now. "Just go talk to him…" she begged. All she hoped was that she was getting through to him.  
Hidan scoffed, looking away. He never wanted to talk to Kakuzu again. He opened his mouth to protest.  
"_But_," Star continued, interrupting his thoughts. "You only have to talk about the funeral…that's it…" she told him, smiling with reassurance. She wanted to try to get them to talk about other things, but she didn't want to scare Hidan again.  
Hidan sighed and looked up at her pleading eyes.  
_She really wants me to talk to that fucker? Does everyone want me to? What the fuck is up?_  
"Please…for me?" she begged, holding her gloved hands together.  
Hidan sighed and looked away again. He had no choice now. He still didn't like the fact that his ex was dating her. But he would do anything for an old friend. He smiled faintly.  
"Then you never have to talk to him again for anything, okay?" she bargained with him, stepping closer to him, pleading more.  
Hidan rolled his eyes, smile fading away.  
"Fiiiiiine…" Hidan groaned, body slumping forward, hands still in his pockets. He looked over at her, seeing the happiness in her expression.  
Hidan smiled softly. "I'll talk to him, God damnit…" he said softly, making sure Star understood. "But just cause you asked me too, okay?" he explained, waving a finger at her.  
Star nodded and smiled big. She was too happy now, she just wanted to squeal. But she was in a cemetery, so she couldn't and shouldn't.  
Hidan sighed and let his arm fall to his side as he continued to stare at her happy expression.  
Now that the conformation about Kakuzu was over, he really wanted to get onto another topic.  
"So…" he started, straitening his back up, putting his hand back in his pocket. "How are you and Dai?" His heart wrenched when he said that name.  
Star smiled bigger. "Better than ever!" she cried louder. Hidan eyes widened some to the loudness of her voice.  
"Our 6 month anniversary is next month!" she cried louder, clapping her hands together with excitement. Hidan sighed embarrassed, darting his eyes back and forth for any passersby's.  
Star blinked, blushing some. She forgot where she was, so she forgot to contain her excitement. She put her hands down by her sides, blushing more.  
Hidan sighed slightly, smiling some, shaking his head. "Sooo…" he cooed. "Where is he?" he asked, not really sure if really wanted to know the answer to that.  
Star's face went to a mix of anger, annoyance and sadness. "Kakuzu didn't invite him…" she explained, crossing her arms over her chest. She pouted angered, forehead creasing. She cocked a hip to show more of her unhappiness and discontent.  
Hidan blinked confused. "Why would he do that?" he asked her. He knew the reason; he just wanted to see if he was right. He wanted to try this new thing where he didn't jump to conclusions.  
Star sighed, and then she shrugged. "I don't know," she started. "I guess 'cause he still doesn't…" She stopped herself, eyes widening. Something in her mind clicked.  
Hidan looked at her confused for about the hundredth time today.  
_What is she thinking now?_ He wondered  
Star couldn't contain her excitement. But she tired her best by biting her lower lip.  
Hidan gulped, not sure of what to say or what she was thinking.  
"What…?" he asked, himself filled with more confusion.  
"Yo-you don't think that…?" Star started, face still surprised. Her lips started to smile.  
_Not this again…_  
"Don't be stupid, Star!" Hidan cried, snapping his head away. "He's a dickwad no matter how you look at it."  
Kakuzu still couldn't care about him like that.  
_Could he?_  
Star gasped. "Hidan! How dare you-!" she cried at him.  
"How the fuck can you say shit?" Hidan interrupted, looking back over at her, scowling. "You don't know how much that _dickwad_d has ruined my life!"  
He was getting over worked. His brain started to hurt again from everything that was going on in it. Way too many emotions and too many memories.  
"Doesn't make it right to call someone that, you know…!" Star cried.  
_Calm the fuck down, self…_  
Hidan sighed. "Fine," he said softly, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry I called Kakuzu a _dick_wad…." But he didn't mean it at all. He opened his eyes back up to look at Star's smile.  
Star knew he didn't mean it, but she accepted his apology anyway.  
"Good. Now go talk to him."

He started to walk around the cemetery, looking for said dickwad.  
He still didn't know why he agreed to do this.  
To make one of his ex's girlfriends happy…oh yeah.  
He stopped walking and just stared at the leaves flying in the breeze, hands still placed on the back of his head.  
He sighed annoyed, head slumping some, still not really sure why he agreed to talk to the dickwad.  
_Star has her ways, I guess…_  
The breeze brushed up against his skin and hair, making his hair fall through his fingertips. He blinked slightly to his falling hair.  
He sighed again, arms falling to his sides as he looked up at the sky, watching the clouds slowly go by. He sighed again, looking out across the cemetery, trying to see if he knew anyone in the cemetery.  
It was empty. Except for one person.  
Hidan straightened up his body, watching the mysterious man standing in front of the grave yards away. He cocked his head confused, trying to figure out who it was.  
The man's body was slumped over, looking down at the grave, his greasy hair flowing nicely in the breeze.  
Hidan still didn't recognize who it was; he just looked familiar from afar.  
Something about the man's hair and suit was recognizable.  
He smiled faintly, eyes widening some, trying not too when he realized who it was. His heart skipped a beat when he thought of his name.  
_Kuzu-chan…_

"...I should've never...broken your heart."  
Hidan looked down at the grass under his shoes, frowning some and to hide his reddening face. He scowled deeply, groaning softly.  
_"I'm gonna miss you, Kuzu..."_  
Hidan swallowed the lump in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to stop the flood of memories.  
_Fucking damnit…Why the fuck am I thinking like this? I can't still miss him, can I?_  
He looked back up, just to see that he was staring right back at him, his odd eyes wide in wonder.  
Hidan's breath got caught in his throat and his shoulders tensed up. He didn't want to look stupid now. Too bad he did just a tad.  
Kakuzu was not the same in anyway. Kakuzu looked older, sicker, just down right miserable; he looked like he hasn't eaten well in weeks. His hair looked like he hasn't showered or brushed it in days. But Kakuzu held a strong face, strong stature. He still didn't look the same, though. Something was missing. Something was broken.  
Hidan wanted to talk to him. He couldn't bring himself too, though. The pain still resided in his heart and head. He thought about how he fucked up his life every chance he could. He missed his hugs.  
Hidan scowled, straightening his body out. He stared at Kakuzu, remembering how he looks now and how he looked back then, keeping a mental picture of it, never to forget it. He stared into Kakuzu's wide eyes, seeing the wonder and happiness in them.  
Hidan turned on his heel to leave. He regretted every step.  
He missed him.

_Knock Knock Knock  
What the fuck am I doing here?_  
The door opened.  
"Hidan…wh…what are you doing here?"  
Hidan gulped dryly. "C…can I come in?"  
Zetsu blinked confused, still not sure at what was going on? He nodded and stepped aside to let him in the room. "What's going on?" he whispered, not expecting an answer.  
Hidan walked past him and into the small dorm.  
_What the fuck am I…?_  
"K…Kakuzu?"


End file.
